A Alley Viper Tale II: Vengeance
by whiteknightredcross
Summary: The story continues in Vengeance, Noah DeCainne, Alley Viper 188 has gone rogue after Cobra Commander betrayed him and killed his unit. The self claimed "Prince of Cobra" is now out for blood with a unexpected ally. The two wanted by both sides will risk it all for their vengeance. Semi Cannon, elements of Devils Due added in.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back, again i don't own GI JOE, Hope you enjoy**

A old beat up yellow VW bug pulls up to a full service gas station in Springfield Missouri. A woman gets out with ripped jeans and a grey hoodie. She stretches and cracks her neck. She pulls a bubble gum pack from her pocket and puts two pieces in her mouth. She chews for a half a minute before ringing the bell. A nice young gentlemen comes out in pressed uniform. He has a big smile and perfect white teeth. "Howdy Ma'am. I'm Fred, how may I serve you?"  
"Well aren't you the most charming welcome I've ever had. Fill her up and whole nine yards." The woman spoke with a slight New York accent and warm smile.  
"Right away Ma'am." The service man went right to it. She looked around smacking her bubble gum loud. On the wall of the gas station giant letters spelling ARBCO, all the way down it.

She sighed with relief inside, she finally made it. She had to ditch two GI Joe tales on her. She knew Dusty would understand, but Beach Head was going to be pissed. She felt sorry for Dusty riding back to base with the grumpy Ranger man. She pulled her hoodie back and let her long hair come out. She had dyed it blonde after letting it grow out. It had been almost a year since Flint died in her arms. She hadn't cut it since that day. She only dyed it after giving Beachhead the slip. She knew Scarlett didn't leak her plan, and Storm Shadow had too much honor to betray Scarlett's trust. It had to be Psyche Out. She must have failed the psyche evaluation, or they knew she wouldn't let this go.  
"Ma'am, you there? You okay?" The service man interrupted her thoughts.  
"Oh yes, I'm good. Just the breath taking mid west. I'm from New York. All city to this, just breath taking." She covered with a lie.  
"Yes Ma'am it sure is. Will that be cash or charge?" The man asked.  
"Cash dear and keep the change." She hands the man some cash. Then gets in and drives on into town.

In a garage across town two men look at a car and both shake their heads. Each having a blank stare as they look at the car. The first one just laughs, "Yo dawg it was your idea, let's be auto mechanics. That'll be a great cover. A younger kid came out early twenties.  
"Yo grumpy and grumpier i got this. This is why you sprung me from prison. To fix cars." The young man went to work right away while the other two still looked baffled. They walked to the front room at the shop and saw no customers waiting.  
"My Cousins working out isn't he Noah? Don't lie." Carter (two four six) said as he did a small victory dance.  
"He's good. You win Carter. The kids been able to help keep our cover while we prepare. Just when the fighting starts he dips out." Noah said as he took a sip of the diet soda he was nursing on the counter. He made a face after, "still can't stand that crap."  
Carter's cousin comes walking in from the back small dance in his step, "mmm the honey that just walked in. Good lord it's my day. She may be wearing a hoodie but daddy can tell there's more then meets the eye. She drove her lil VW around back. I need one of you to start paperwork, but I call dibs." He made a motion that he's watching the other two as the three walked to the back. She was bent over with the hood up fiddling with something in the trunk of the bug. Her cut off jeans was making Carter's cousin lose his focus as well as Carter now. Carter slugged his cousins arm and whispered, "dibbs denied."  
She turned around chewing her gum loud, "I heard you guys are the best shop in town."  
"You better believe it miss...?" Carter's asked as charming as he could. That's when she locked eyes with Noah. They both knew at the same time, it only took nanoseconds for the two to have guns drawn. Carter pushed his cousin behind one of the giant tool racks and threw a screw driver at the automatic controls release button dropping the garage doors traping them all in the garage bay.

After some silence Jaye starts, "You havn't shot?"  
"Neither have you, so your not here to kill me." Noah answered.  
"I need your help in killing Cobra Commander, Scrap Iron and Black out. Why havn't you shot?" Jaye asked.  
"Too noisy it'll blow our cover." Noah answered as he lowered his gun. "Scrap Iron's dead by your sniper."  
"Nope just seriously wounded." Noah motioned to Carter, and he pushed his cousin in the next room. He cousin went reluctantly.  
Jaye put her gun away, "Got anything to drink?" With a half smile.  
Noah shook his head, "First rule, you're sober."  
Jaye scowled for a second, "How about water?" Noah went to the mini fridge and passed her a bottle.  
"What's the story with you and the Joes?" Noah inquired trying to size his potential ally.  
"AWOL. I gave them the slip before coming here. You are hard to find by the way. Taking the name William and living under his nose." Jaye said as she sipped her water.  
"How did you find me?" Noah asked suspiciously.  
"Storm Shadow." Jaye said plainly. Noah nodded. He looked her over. This wasn't the Lady Jaye he knew. He could see the same vengeance in her eyes that he carried.  
"You're one of the best the joes have to offer, I'd be a idiot to turn you down. But it's my rules." Noah stated.  
"Agreed on one condition, I get the kill shot." Jaye's eyes said it all. Noah nodded in agreement. Carter came running in from the front with his cousin ordered the younger man into a panic room.  
"We got Vipers incoming. Two jeeps just pulled up, three vipers in each, in their civilian security uniforms. One of them is a Officer." Carter said quickly.  
Noah looked at her car, "Did you stop for gas at the full service pump?"  
"Yes, there's not a chance he made me." Jaye got defensive.  
"No but you are a stranger and he bugged your car, they bug all strangers who come through town. Once in town you came straight here and stopped. So far I've stayed off their radar, but an out of town visitor. That raises a red flag. Follow our lead, and hope this works out." Noah said softly. Soon three vipers walked through the back doors rifles up. The Officer wasn't there which meant he was in the front office or still outside. Noah stepped forward, "How can I help you fine gentlemen." The lead of the three stepped forward; he had stripes on his vest. Noah had to stop himself from calling the man by his rank. The lead Viper looked around, "William right? Moved to town near what six months back?"  
"Names Willy, but it's been little over nine months now." Noah answered keeping his tone steady.  
"Alright we are just doing a random inspection. It was in the ARBCO lease agreement, remember." The man said smirking as the other two laughed. Noah had grown out his beard and shaved his head bald. He dyed his beard and eye brows to age himself. The Vipers wouldn't easily recognize him.  
"I remember, read that agreement front and back. Please look around, can offer you fella's a drink as well?" Noah kept the man's attention.  
The Viper shook his head, "I don't recognize the broad. I'd definitely recognize her if I saw her before." Noah held in his laugh as Carter didn't. The Viper turned quick, "we have a problem here."  
"No sir, just for a girl like that you need a better pick line." Carter said  
"Or tinder." Jaye cut in. Noah and Carter almost fell over.  
"Me and Willy met on Tinder, he's my little wet Willy." Jaye said in a puppy voice pointing at Noah as she smacked her gum.  
Noah shrugged, "Man has needs."  
"Enough, we're done here. Have a good day." The lead Viper said as they left. After five minutes Noah looked at Jaye, "Well."  
"Like you said I'm one of the best." She took joy in how much that little stunt agitated Noah.  
"Look at the little puppy he's all..." Carter stopped once he saw Noah's face. Noah walked towards the front to make sure the Vipers left.

Jaye whistled as she pulled her bag out of the car. Carter looked over as she shook her head, "Does he ever turn off. Stay sober, what's his deal?"  
"He can't, last time he turned off he put a gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. Luckily I had already removed all the firing pins from his guns. He was pissed, but once he sobered he thanked me." Carter said as he motioned his cousin out of the panic room.  
"He did what?" Jaye asked stunned  
"What do you expect? He found out he was a clone, the earliest real thing was his wife leaving him for his XO. His mother was a fraud. Zarana expects him to betray Cobra but he's been brain washed years ago and couldn't if he wanted to. Then Vypra gets killed. My boys been to hell. He's just finding his way back."  
"Then I'm at the right place. Two through hell survive better then one." Jaye nodded and pulled her flask out and threw it in the trash. "Sober. Tell me you guys got caffine."  
"Yeah in the mini fridge it's diet cola. Part of the cover." Carter smirked as Noah came walking out. He opened the panic room and pulled out two weapon cases.  
"Carter we can't afford it to be here any more. We knew it was a risk being here, but I got a feeling." Noah said opening the cases.  
"Son of a gun. Yo cuzz, pack up everything you need. I know these feelings, the DeCainne feeling. Everything goes to hell once after, it's like fates early warning system. Were we meeting?" Carter asked.  
Noah stopped, "We arn't. Get your cousin under ground as well as your mom. If they figure out it's us here you know that they'll go after her to get to you. They'll be looking for you and me together. Email me once you're settled in, go ahead and take the money from the garage. I'll set charges to burn my house and the garage to kill evidence. You do the same to yours and then run. You're all the family I got left."  
Carter nodded, "It ain't fair bringing my momma into this dawg. But I hate when you're right. Fine, I'll be your eye in the interwebbed sky. Take care my brotha." They exchanged a quick hug then Noah motioned to Jaye, "Throw your bag in my jeep out back and help me with this case." They loaded up the Jeep and Noah said his good byes again. Then he drove off with Jaye leaving the bug there.

During the drive Jaye asked, "What's the plan?" Noah stayed quiet for a bit. Then finally he answered, "Infiltrate a Cobra base, find their locations. Then end it." It strained him to finish the last part. "It's a good thing you're here. I not might be able to pull the trigger. You can, and if my programming kicks were I can't control it, I'll fight it. That should give you long enough to kill me too if needed." He was straight faced saying it. Jaye nodded and stayed silent. It was what she wanted, a shot at Cobra Commander and this ex Alley Viper was the best shot, programming or not. They pulled up to a small house. There was no garage but it had two bed rooms and one and a half baths. It looked warm on the outside, but once inside it was cold. There was little to no furniture, a small twin bed in each room.

"You're welcome to what ever in the fridge you want. I'm grabbing my go bags and then setting charges." Noah said as he went running through the house.  
"You forget in GI Joe, that you guys are human too under all that Cobra armor. You guys have families and homes for some of you. There's always so many of you it feels like we are fighting an unending line of cloned storm troopers of the empire, just a bunch of..." She paused before she finished. He came out of one room then into the other silent. Jaye began to kick herself, she needed this to work. She didn't want to sabotage it already.  
"Don't go soft on me Jaye, I need that anger and coldness. We both need it otherwise we might as well quit now. I don't expect us to be all chummy and friends now. I'm built tougher then some words." Noah called from the other room.  
Jaye agreed, "Don't worry I got plenty of hate." She continued to look out the window. The sun was just setting and neighbors were getting home. It seemed so surreal to her. It also made her angry, they had their happy little families and she didn't.  
"All these people are Cobra?" She asked out loud. It was mostly rhetorical.  
"They don't know it. They have no idea ARBCO is a Cobra front. To them it's like a local Wal-Mart or something. It's how he likes it, he's an manipulator. He's a lot smarter then you all give him credit, then most of Cobra high command gives him credit for. It's all a act. How do you think he's still in charge? Not even the great Destro has been able to beat him." Noah answered. Jaye nodded and stayed quiet. She never looked at it that way before. Noah gave her a lot to think on. She was almost lost in thought when she out the corner of her eye two shadows near the fence going for the side of the house. She ran to Noah then in a whisper, "we got two bodies on the side of the house."  
"Their not alone, they will hit quietly. They won't want to make a scene. Neither do we." He whispered back and slipped her Beretta 9mm with a silencer. She checked the mag then slid it back in. He pulled a black shield from the closet and his night stick. He motioned her to the side bedroom and he took the back with the kitchen. The kitchen was a dinning room combination. His table was three in half feet wide. It was four feet long with a table cloth that touched the floor. He slide underneath and waited.

Jaye went to the closet next to the window and cracked it. Then slide under the bed. The room was pretty bare; she heard the latch on the window get undone from the outside. The window slide open and a shadow climb in. Once in the Viper pushed the drape aside and scanned the room not seeing any one. He motioned the second one in. As the second climbed in the first noticed the cracked door. He motioned his fellow viper. They were in the security clothes from earlier, same black tactical pants. The same light body armor over a black t shirt it had a big white ARBCO across it. They swung the door wide with guns aimed at the closet. A loud crash came from the kitchen followed by a burst of a silenced semi automatic. Jaye could hear the bullets rip through the wall. Then shortly soon after she heard a man screamed out. The two vipers went to move to the hall way when Jaye swung her hand out enough and fired two shots. Blood splattered the wall like a bad gag on a nickelodeon show from the head wounds on the two Vipers as the both fell dead. Jaye slipped out and check the window, saw it was clear then headed for the kitchen.

Noah waited under the table, he heard them lock pick the door them open it. He could see four legs enter and that's when he lifted the table and using it he slammed the two vipers against the wall. One of the Vipers tried to get his hand around the table and squeezed the trigger of his SMG. The bullets sprayed the wall. Noah dropped the table then jabbed his night stick into one of the Vipers neck pulling the taser trigger and shocked him. The man screamed as he fried. He quickly passed out cold. The second Viper raised a shotgun to Noah's head. A quick kick to the man's knee caused him to go down. Noah overtook him and his shot gun, ripped it from his hands and punched him with the edge of the alley viper shield on his arm. The Vipers nose erupted in blood spray. Another punch dropped the man.

Jaye entered the room quickly bringing her gun up, she fired two shots past Noah. The flash of a gun barrels gave away more Vipers. They heard grunts from the recipients of the shots. Noah quickly ran after Jaye grabbing her and using his shield to cover them as multiple rifles opened fire. It was tight and close behind the shield, their legs and arms were semi exposed. The Viper's outside nicked the two a few times. Noah pushed him and Jaye into the living room abandoning the kitchen. The rifles pushed this from a quiet encounter to a full blown fight. Noah held his shield at the doorway while Jaye ran for a weapon. She found him SMG and brought it over. She tapped his shoulder then set the barrel on it as Noah dropped to a knee. He became her portable cover as she fired back. Once the gun fire stopped being returned Noah lobbed a grenade for certainty and they ran for his jeep.

"You drive, I'll shoot. You know the town." Jaye said as she jumped in the shot gun seat. Noah nodded and kicked the Jeep into gear. They sped off before he began dialing on his phone.  
"Hey middle of car chase, hands on the wheel." Jaye shouted. After Noah hit the send button and the house blew up. He threw the phone out the car and they sped off. Once Jaye believed no one was following, she climbed up front with Noah. The sun still hadn't risen. The morning air was cool and refreshing. Though the quiet of the drive was driving Jaye up the wall. "Can I put on some music, this silence is...uh. I just, can't do it." He nodded and she found a jazz station. She turned to Noah as they drove, "Until today I have always hated those Alley Viper shields. Now they have earned my respect." He just smirked. After a hour of driving they pull into a gas station. He motions Jaye to stay put. She shrugs and he walks in to the station.

Noah found the clerk, "how you doing? That security system looks new? Did the big man swing for digital cameras too?"  
"Nah he's a cheap bastard still on tape. What can I get for you?" The clerk responded. Noah pulled out his night stick from the back of his pants and immediately tasered the man. He hit the floor out cold. Noah next grabbed his keys and found the office in the back and stole the security footage. He walked back up front then robbed the cash drawer. He looked and saw an. Ram hemi filling up and turned the pump off from the register. It only takes a few minutes for the driver to come in angry. He caught a night stick to the face. He went down hard with blood coming down his face and looked up, "What the hell?"  
"The only reason you are alive is the woman outside. I need her help and I think she's against cold blooded killing." Noah said as he hit him again knocking him out.

He reaches down grabs his keys and flips the pump back on. He moves and grabs a plastic bag filling it with Gatorade and water. He also bagged up some snacks then walked out to the truck and throws them in. Then he motions Jaye over to the truck. He grabs the weapons trunk and moves it over. He pours gas all over his jeep after he finishes filling the truck. Then throws a grenade in it and blows it sky high. They drive off in the truck heading west. Jaye finally breaks the9 silence, "what's west?"  
"A cobra satalite installation. It'll be keyed into their network. With it Cobra Commander's private server." Noah said smirking.  
"Now that sounds like a plan." Jaye finally grinned.

A week later and two car changes later they pull up to a mountain road in the San Bernardino mountains in California. They got out, Noah first with Jaye following. They looked over a small valley, on the souther side a number of mirrors were set up. They had metal wires tethering all the satalites together like a giant web. It was a sight to see. Jaye shook her head, "how the hell do you guys build something like this with no one knowing?"  
"Fear and black mail. Some paid off, others were killed. It's the Cobra way." He answered. He pulled a trunk and opened it. His Alley Viper gear was  
inside. He began to slide it on and get dressed. Jaye looked over, "i thought that was damaged badly last we met?"  
"True that set was, I had a new one commissioned." He answered as he finished getting dressed.  
Jaye nodded, "intel said you were in good with Destro." He smirked. Jaye put on a vest and armed herself with a M4 and .40 semi automatic hand gun. She slid the Glock into his holster and saw Noah shake his head, "what?"  
"I prefer 1911's, just me though." He smirked. She blew him off being a smart mouth. But she noticed he was actually being friendly. She shook her head, friendly with a Alley Viper, who would have thought.

It was early morning when they made their move. They crept along the hill making their way down slowly. They saw a couple troopers on guard duty. Noah slipped his gun to his back and drew his night stick. Jaye switched to her hand gun and screwed in its silencer. Noah took a running start and caught the first one off guard. His night stick cracked hard over the man's head. He instantly blacked out. Jaye put a bullet through the other ones neck below his helmet. Noah snapped his neck so he didn't bleed out slowly. They quietly continued staying out of sight of the cameras. They reached the door, Noah punched in a code. The door opened.  
Jaye stopped, "they don't rotate their codes?"  
"Not the command codes, that was a override code televipers use to back door security." They entered slowly, passing a ready room. A number of troopers where in there. Some where changing others sleeling, a total of seven of them. Noah motioned her still, these where off duty. That meant at least seven on duty. There is never this many. He checked his SMG, then slipped a flash bang into the room.

As the grenade went off he flipped his visor down and turned the corner. The disorientation troopers didn't have a chance. A barrage of three round bursts erupted from Noah's gun. Each burst dropped another unprepared trooper. Jaye turned the corner and let her M4 do the talking. She worked her way across the room right to left. Noah's target seemed sporadic at first but then she realized he was gunning them down by threat level and rank. As the last one went down the alarm went off. They could hear the boots running after the alarm. Jaye pulled a claymore out and set it up quickly. Then they ran for cover. The door opened and triggered the claymore, shrapnel sprayed forward ripping chunks of wall, door and flesh.

The screams were louder then the alarm. Noah came out first, gun up he began to finish the survivors. Jaye followed until some one fired back using a high caliber rifle. The shot nicked her side. Both took cover positions while a few more shots rang through. He took a quick look, it wasn't the troopers. The shots came from the end of the corridor. He heard a shout, "So the infamous Alley Viper. People wondered where you went. I'm going to collect big." The female voice was cold, unnerving. He recognized it, Munitia. He motioned to Jaye to stay. He didn't say a word, her voice rang out again, "where are you traitor, don't tell me you ran." He whispered to Jaye, "When have the shot take it." He turned the corner and ran down the corridor with his shield up. The first shot stopped him for a second. It dented the shield, he started running again. The next shot didn't stop him. It dented the shield again.

"Whose the girl your with now? Is she going to die too?" Munitia yelled out as she fired again. Jaye got a sight finally by the muzzle flash. She lined up her M4, and switched on her hybrid holographic sight. She exhaled and squeezed, Munitia screamed as the bullet grazed the side of her head. Her calm and cool nature finally broke. She went to run but as she turned she saw a fragmentation roll next to her feet. It went off as she tried to clear. Her body flew up and spun mid air like a rag doll before it flopped to the ground. Noah dropped the grenade key to the ground. Jaye ran to catch up, he put his fist up for a fist bump. She looked at his odd then finally bumped it. Noah started walking down the corridor, "She ran with Black Out and Firefly. Even rumored to be sleeping with Black Out, supposedly meant more to him then her. At least I hope so. They left Munitia and a squad of troopers to guard a communications hub. Something's really off." Noah said.  
"One of those famous gut feelings?" Jaye asked smiling at Munitia's burnt corpse. "It wasn't one of ours Flint but it's a beginning." She whispered

They reached end of the hall, Noah turns the alarm off. He shakes his head, "Not like a bad gut feeling, more like I'm missing something." He see's an elevator and looks odd. "The control tower is upstairs but this goes downstairs. There isn't supposed to be down stairs in the communication relays." Jaye raised her rifle as he used the Tele-Viper's code. It opened, they entered. He changed mag's for a fresh one. They hit down button, it went down quickly. His shield up as it stopped, Jaye and he took a formation stance. The door opened to find a bunch of Cobra techs standing in lab coats waiting. Most were armed with hand guns, a couple holding keyboards as weapons. Noah laughed till he saw Dr. Knox. She froze in fear when she saw his black armor. "Oh God it's One Eight Eight." She slipped out. The techs reacted in fear when the heard the number identification. A few techs just put their guns down and kneeled with hands over their head. Noah stood up, and took aim.  
"One Eight Eight, think carefully. I can help you...I can-" She pleaded. He just smirked and fired. The three rounds cleared her skull. She hit the ground limp.  
"Unless you want to join her, start talking. What is this place and have you called for back up?" Noah shouted. The techs frazzled, most shaking.  
One finally stepped forward, "it's the staging ground for Cobra's new orbital weapon. The reinforcements are thirty minutes out."  
"Jaye call the Joes, we don't have enough time to destroy this place and I wanna hurt commander any way I can." Noah said as he rounded up the techs. One tried to resist and he shot him. The others didn't need any more motivation. Jaye run up to the computer and began downloading to her external hard drive as she was scanning the cobra network for their targets. She smiled when she found them, "Got you bastards!" She saw the targeting controls and realized the weapon was armed. She was about to use the weapon on Springfield but remembered that Noah said not all knew about cobra. So she set the weapon to fire on the facility in thirty minutes. She ran over to Noah who finished locking the techs up in a closet.  
"We gotta run. I set the weapon to fire, here."  
"Ah damn." He said as they ran for the elevator. Once they got up they ran pass the dead troopers to the parking lot. He saw a Cobra Vamp parked and threw his gear in the back and jumped in. He found a set of keys in the bill fold. Jaye slid in, "Go Go Go!" He kicked it into gear, not looking back.

A few miles outside they base they pulled over, Noah pointed the front of the VAMP so they could see. They watched as the Cobra reinforcements descended upon the facility from a Cobra air transport. The sky lit up, and there was covered in a blinding light. When the light faded, the plane was crashing into the ground onto the Cobra troops it just deployed. The Cobra facility was in ruins. Noah got out, he took his helmet and mask off. He left them in the cab. He sipped water leaning against the jeep he grinned watching the Cobra facility in ruins. Jaye slipped out and leaned next to him, offered her water for a bump, "A toast to the first strike?" Noah bumped her bottle with his, "Congrats on the first strike." He felt Jaye's head hit his shoulde, it damn near made him jump till he saw her face and then her side. He saw her wound and the blood. He helped her back to the Vamp and got her in her seat. She was fading in and out from blood loss. The last thing she remembered was Noah putting a compress on her wound, then the black of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its been so long since posts, work got crazy. but hey im got chapter 2 up and working on chapter 3 and Joe story as well. so once i get the first chapter of the Joe Story up back to chapter 3 of this. As always i dont own GIJOE or any part...just a huge fan, now back to Alley Viper One Eight Eight, and as always thanks so much for reading.**

When Jaye woke up she was in decent motel to her surprise. The quality of the bed was the first thing she noticed followed by the pain in her side when she moved. Her hand found a fresh bandage, she immediately looked for Noah. He wasn't around. His gear was there, clean to. She blinked when she saw her gear was clean too, "how long was I out?" She took the bandage off enough to see the stitch job. It was clean and well done. She smirked, he cut her shirt to get to the wound but besides that put her in bed in her clothes minus the boots. She finally looked at the night stand next to her. A bottle of pain reliever and a bottle of water with a note.

"Rest up, be back soon with food."

She threw back a couple pills, "Eight hundred mil Motrin's, he shouldn't of. I forget that snake was a Ranger once upon a time." She lays back and pulls out a cell phone from her pocket. She sends Scarlett's burn phone a text about the facility and the Cobra weapon. Then turned her phone off and back in her pocket. She heard the lock on the door click, only then did she realize she had no weapons close enough to grab. She saw Noah come back in with bags of fried chicken. She looked at him oddly, he cut the grey out of his hair and shaved, he was back to that squared away Alley Viper she first met. Just this time she didn't hate him, though she didn't like him either. She decided that she respected him.

"What's up with the ritzy hotel? The chicken? The haircut?" Jaye asked.  
"Its counter what my psych profile says, my instinct says cheap out of site motels, gas station food. They wouldn't look here, way to vulnerable. Plus I got tired of the grey. I'm not that old." He said casual.  
"Why the change back to Noah?" She pressed further between bites of mash tators.  
"One Eight Eight is the name he gave me. Noah was the name my mother gave me. Well as far as I know. I know she wasn't my mother, but she said Noah was chosen and so am I. That we were both meant to save our people. She was Catholic growing up. But in Cobra Commander's eyes I'm a bred weapon who will walk the line I was programmed too. This is counter that line." He replied.  
Jaye gave a small laugh, "Fair enough. My name is Alison. I need you to know I trust you."  
"I'll stick to Jaye, no offense. I trust you too. We have too. Besides Carter you're the only ally I have now. Just Alison is..." Noah stumbled for a minute  
"Too weird?" Jaye asked.  
"We'll we have tried to kill each other a few times. And my programming." Noah said solemnly as he ate a biscuit.  
"Screw your programming. I know some one who can help with that if you trust me?" Jaye answered back.  
"Don't mess with me, I've been plagued way too long by it." He said with hope.  
"Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow know how to beat it. Snake will help if I ask, and Storm Shadow well he's been in your shoes." She says calmly. She laughs, "So Noah is not weird but Alison is."  
"One Eight Eight killed your friends." He said not looking her in the eyes.  
"Fair enough, you're not the Alley Viper I knew anymore. Noah's not that weird when you put it that way."

Noah nodded as he opened her laptop; he began to access the Cobra files. "Scrap Iron is at the terror dome, but Black Out is out on a job, he has two Night Vipers with him, plus a few Alley Vipers." He spoke as he read.  
"Oh goody more Alley Vipers." Jaye says sarcastically. Thanks to Noah, they were her least favorite of the Cobra troops.  
"With your wound you'll best be support. I'll draw his fire, once you see him." Noah spoke to her.  
"I'll kill him." She answered. Jaye got up and began moving towards the bathroom. "Noah can you grab some brown hair dye. It's time." She asked  
"For what?" Noah answered.  
"To become Lady Jaye again, Flint would want that. Like you said Allison is too weird." Jaye said. Noah nodded and slipped out, he came back later with four different boxes of hair dye, and a bag of chocolate. Jaye looked at the chocolate, "really?"  
"He'll no, those are for me." He smirked as he made the way to the pile of blankets he called a bed. He fell on it and turned on the TV. Sat back with his candy and watched TV till Jaye exited the shower later, hair cut back to her pixie cut and it was brown. She was holding her wound. She looked like it hurt like hell. Jaye checked on Noah and found him asleep, then leaned down to steal the rest of his chocolate. She limped to bed saying owe every step and fell in it. She reached over and hit the lights ate the chocolate and fell asleep.

The next morning early she stirred to Noah tossing and turning. His mumbling was incoherent. She was almost sure he was reliving some past experience. He wasn't reacting to any way normal if it was a nightmare. She had seen Low Light react to nightmares. He woke up wide eyed and crawled for his bag, pulled a note book out. He wrote in the dark and sketched a bit. She had seem him do this a few times. She wanted to go back to sleep but she was awake, "Hey Prince, let's get an early start."  
"I'm down." He answered, she knew it rattled him; he normally bit back after she called him Prince.

Two hours down the road he was still quiet and the sun still hadn't come up yet. She hit the radio and they listened to a country station for a bit as they drove. Jaye sang time from time, she was more puzzled the quieter he got. She had seemed to find herself again as she felt him starting to lose himself. They reached a small city and drove through. They were setting up for a political event; the current city government signed a bill that killed a lot of business for Extensive Enterprises. The twins had put Blackout on the assignment. The local dam that powered the town was something Cobra was trying to squeeze in on. But they failed to win the city's hearts and minds so they decided to force the city. Noah found an old gas station and pulled around back. He went to his lock box, still quiet. Jaye refused to take it any longer, "What's eating you?"  
"...Hard to say. More flash backs I think, but I can't tell. Impossible to separate dreams from reality." Noah answered after a pause. Jaye lightly slugged his arm.  
"Remember, mission first. If you need I'm here. I can't pull this off without you." Jaye sounded sincere. Noah gave her a nod before suiting up. Jaye had a sniper rifle in a case and a sound mic. They went over the map. They chose the three best sniping positions. Jaye points to one, "I'll go there."  
"Nope, here. Those are where they will be. This spot is the best to snipe the snipers." Noah added, Jaye got a smile on her face. She headed off to her location while Noah thought on whether to fully armor up. He thinks about Blackouts aim and two Night Vipers on top of that. He grabbed his gear bag and worked his way through the crowd to an empty news van. He forced his way in quietly and suited up in full gear. He watched and waited. Once the first shot rang he was to make himself a target.

"I found one of the Night Vipers. One was up here camped out, now he's just out. The other is in position two. But no sign of Black Out." No response came; she looked around the scope and couldn't find Noah. He must be in cover already unable to speak. She cursed under her breath, she needed Black Out drawn out but she couldn't let him kill an innocent. Flint wouldn't forgive her. The mayor was introduced. He approached the pulpit, the crowd cheered and a shot rang out. It hit three feet above the mayor. Jaye ducked as the crowd looked. Noah busted out of the van in his black armor to look for Black Out. Another shot rang, clipping Noah's body armor.  
"Black Out is at five of clock!" Noah yelled through the radio. Jaye slid back up and took aim. Her shot missed by a few inches. Black Out ducked as the Night Viper returned fire. Noah saw four Alley Vipers rush out laying down suppressor fire on the crowd. He was confused, and then he saw the mayor escaping. He turned and returned fire on the Alley Vipers. He now knew Jaye took the first shot.

Between the shields and armor it began as a stand still. Neither Noah nor the Alley Vipers gained any ground. Jaye traded shots with the Night Viper. She lost sight of Black Out. But she couldn't move the Night Viper would catch her. On the ground Noah pushed back against the Alley Vipers. He slipped his SMG down softly and quietly under cover. He slipped around the back of the van and rushed the first Alley Viper. He closed the distance and drew his night stick. The first crack was down against the Vipers gun, then up and across the Vipers helmet. Then shoved up under the helmet and he hit the button. The charge hits the Alley Vipers mask and neck dropping the man in seconds. Another crack of sniper rifles erupted. The Night Viper missed Jaye by inches but she put a bullet through the Night Vipers helmet killing him. She was to shout for joy when then butt of a rifle struck her from behind and knocked her out. Black Out slowly picked her up and carried her off.

He got on his comm., "mission failed...no it wasn't GI Joe...our rogue Alley Viper and looks the woman who was with him at the satellite complex...looks like Lady Jaye...understood I figured you want her alive. When you decide to kill her, I want the privilege." The battle continued between the Alley Vipers. Noah knew they were good, they pushed him back again. Though now it was three on one, he liked his odds. Noah could hear Police sirens coming, but what worried him was the sniper fire stopped. He tried a few times to reach Jaye on the comm. but nothing. One Alley Viper thought he successfully snuck around to flank Noah. As the grenade rolled by the creeping Viper he knew the Alley Viper Commander never lost track of him. The grenade blew up blasting the Viper into a parked car. That was two down; Noah drew one of his twin 1911's. As he peered over his cover he saw the two Alley Vipers standing with their SMG's over their heads.

He did a quick scan and stood, "What the hell?"  
"You're him right, One Eight Eight. The Alley Viper Commander?" One of the two spoke up.  
"Yes" Noah answered. Waiting for a trap.  
"Told you. He saved my butt back in the Civil War when we were Vipers." The second one said slapping the first one.  
"Let's call it a draw; we don't want to fight you Commander. The Vipers stand with you, our true leader." The first one called out.  
"True leader?" Noah questioned.  
"Yeah rumor is you're the true prince of Cobra. The blood of Serpentor and Commander runs through you. No body loves Cobra or her followers like you." The second shouted.  
"It's true." Noah said bewildered, the true leader.  
"You have more loyal to you then you know One Eight Eight. Most of us Vipers are with you. I'm Five Five Six, this is Two One Eight. You'll know you're loyal by the two red lines under our Cobra patch on our right arm. Just say the word." The second one answered again. The sirens where getting closer.  
"Good to know, best we get gone the police are in coming." Noah yelled back.  
"Black Out took your friend; he's on his way back to base. He has orders to take her to the Terrordome. It's a trap." The first one yelled then they left, he made sure they left first. Noah's head hit his hands, he ran cursing himself. When he reached the truck he stowed his gear. He hit his steering wheel till his hands were sore. He couldn't trust the Alley Vipers loyalty yet, needed more proof but he needed help to get Jaye out alive. He knew who he had to call.

A few days later in a dark wet cell, Jaye sat looking at her metal tin plate with something called food on it. She hadn't eaten the first couple days. She didn't trust Cobra. Heavy boot steps walked down the hall towards her cell. The door opened and the Cobra agent known as the Interrogator stood laughing through his helmet, he raised his hand to swing. She didn't flinch, he lowered it.  
"They said you won't break, but you will. They say you won't give him up, but you will. They all break, and so will you. I don't know why he's worth so much to you, he's not your precious Flint." He mocked her. His visor Crimson red, she saw her reflection in it. She stared defiantly and stayed quiet. She knew better to give him an edge on her. The Interrogator was well known, how he would manipulate and work people. She had plenty of intelligence reports on him. He left and exited, he met Cobra Commander at the end of the hall.  
"I'll break her, don't worry Commander."  
"I don't care if you break her or not. He'll come for her. When he does they both will die. I can hear Serpentor laughing at me know. When One Eight Eight dies so does the laughing." The Commander said walking away.  
"How are you so sure he will come? There's nothing that ties them." The Interrogator asked.  
"Because, I bred him. I know him better then he does himself. He has loyalty programmed in him to his squad. It'll be his death. Think of it as a fail safe programmed in." Commander said laughing as they walked away. Quietly outside Jaye's cell came a knock and a tray of real food slid under the door.  
"Stay strong against him. Don't eat the food you're given, we will bring you some. There are Vipers who stand with One Eight Eight. Two red lines under the cobra patch on the right arm." In a whispered voice. Next it was gone. She pulled the food close. She was hungry, she knew better but she ate small portions the rest she put down the toilet. She waited for some poison to hit her, some drug to kick in. It never came. "Noah don't let me die here." She whispered to herself.

Outside the PIT, a couple Marines stood guard at a gate a few miles away at the perimeter of the base. As a jeep pulls up the Marines step forward, "Keep moving civilian."  
"Tell General Hawk I'm ready to talk now." Noah said getting out.  
"Get back in your vehicle! There is no General Hawk here, you will be arrested if-" The Marine began to shout till Noah cut him off.  
"I am Alley Viper One Eight Eight, Alley Viper Commander of Echo Squad." Noah shouted as he knelt down with hands over his head. Before the Marine could yell he turned to his ear piece. Then calmed down.  
"Back in your jeep, drive through the gate and follow the road. Any deviation you will be shot and killed." The Marine said coldly. Noah nodded and calmly got in his jeep. He drove slow and reached the front of the PIT. He exited and was met by a number of Joe's armed. He recognized Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow, with Scarlett between them. Beach Head and Road Block were on the other side and Duke was in the middle next to Hawk.

"You've got some nerve coming here mister." Hawk started.  
"I got no where else to turn. Mission went badly, they got her." Noah said. The Joe's anger turned to fear.  
"I heard she was running with you after going AWOL on some vengeance quest. How are you sure Lady Jaye is still alive?" Hawk questioned.  
"Because she's bait, he knows I'll come after her." Noah said calmly.  
"Why the hell would you risk it for her, don't make me sick. There's no way you and Jaye-" Duke went off till Beach Head grabbed him.  
"Shut yer mouth Duke, Jaye would nev'r. There is one lesson he hasn't spit on since I had him at Ranger School. He doesn't leave his squad behind. I hate this Snakes guts but I call it like it is. He's loyal, and Cobra Commander knows it. The Viper here knows we can't leave Jaye there and Cobra thinks there's no way in hell he'd come here for help." Beach Head said out of turn.  
"We'll I guess Cobra's in for a surprise, cause we are going after Lady Jaye, and we are going to use you to do it." Hawk said as he narrowed his eyes on Noah.


	3. Chapter 3

**I appreciate you all still following with the liberties ive taken with the story, sorry this chapter is short. again i dont own GIJOE or any of the characters. i hope your enjoying the story of the Alley VIper.**

Noah looked up from his cell at the PIT. He figured this would happen. He had a number of the Joes come by and visit him. Scarlett was the most frequent, she always asked about Jaye. He quickly realized that Jaye had been in touch with Scarlett feeding her info. Most the other Joes threatened him. His guard was either Storm Shadow or Snake Eyes, they took turns. It was Hawk's orders. The others didn't like it because no one could get past either ninja. Storm Shadow talked very little. Normally it was about certain individuals in Cobra, people no one ever thought or asked about. People like the cooking staff, Cobra Commanders personal seamstress. Sometimes Noah forgot that Storm Shadow was Commanders body guard at one time. Finally after a few days Hawk came walking in, "Alright DeCainne it's time." The doors were opened and he walked out. They walked him in chains to the command room. They sat him down. Hawk stood there with Duke and Psyche Out, no one else. He expected more of the command team but no. They hooked him up to a lie detector quickly and got their base readings, then the real questions began.  
"Alright, everything goes on the table now. What's so special about you to Cobra Commander?" Hawk pressed.  
"I'm a clone. Half my DNA came from Cobra Commander. The other half is Serpentor." Noah said straight faced. Psyche Out's jaw dropped.  
"He's telling the truth" The shrink said. Hawk and Duke both looked at each other.  
"Who knows?" Hawk asked.  
"The Commander, Destro, Alley Viper Two Four Six, and Lady Jaye know. There may or may not be a number of Vipers who know. There is a supposed group of Vipers loyalty to the idea of me. I've run into a few members of this 'group' on my hunt. So far proven true but I cant trust anything with a Cobra patch completely." Noah answered. Hawk paced just shaking his head.  
"You don't trust this group?" Hawk asked.  
"No, I don't know if they're real or another ploy. With the lingering effects of the brainwave scanner certain truths escape me." Duke just looked in disbelief.  
"This guy is bad news. We've seen what that scanner thing did to Tommy, he's not as strong as Tommy. We don't need him to rescue Jaye." Duke said bluntly.  
"So that's why you are important, why does he want you dead?" Hawk asked  
"Because I found out about my heritage, I found out my final mission before I left Cobra. It's why he sent that Crimson Guard detachment with Black Out and Scrap Iron after me. It's the reason Flint died.  
"Flint's dead cause of you!" Duke declared  
"NO! I was going to leave your team alive once I rescued my friend." Noah stood his ground.  
"He's telling the truth." Psyche Out chimed in. Duke looked angry at him. He had taken Flint's death hard.  
"No, he's going. He's our secret weapon. Now get to the chopper, guards take him and get him ready." Noah was dismissed and the guards took him.

He was walked to a ready room and they had him put his jumpsuit on, but his armored and gear where no where to be found. Then they brought him to the hanger, he saw Duke with a device. A collar device, meant to track and shock.  
"I wanted to use this but Storm Shadow vouched that if it came to it he'd end you." Duke spoke calm and stern. Noah could tell there was an internal struggle about him. He was a killer to them, he expected something like this. He wondered for a second if Storm Shadow still faced stuff like this. He then shook his head, he would never be a Joe. His path was clear, vengeance. He boarded the chopper with out a fight. He saw his gear in a box board.  
Duke noticed him looking, "When we get there you can suit up. Only then will you be allowed to arm yourself. Hawk and Scarlett are vouching for you. I don't like it." The chopper had Beachhead next to Duke. Scarlett was near Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. He could tell they had a massive disagreement about this mission, maybe even a fight. He had remembered reports that the red head was soft of Duke, but loyal to the ninja. Beachhead was there for him, he was his Ranger instructor. They took off from the PIT and flew out over the Ocean.

Jaye could taste the blood. She bit her tongue in the last touch of the taser baton. The Interrogator paced as he screamed at her. He wanted to know who patched her up. Last night after a long session with the Interrogator a larger Cobra snuck in her room and gave her the stuff to patch herself up. It seemed Noah's resistance followers were getting gutsier then she thought. Originally she felt like she owed Noah something, she still did she felt. But now she realized how angry the Interrogator is getting, she made a game out of it. It's how she survives it in her mind. The more the days pass the more desperate he gets, he knows Noah's coming and Jaye just laughs at him taunting him about the big bad One Eight Eight. She something was up, the number of Cobra's on patrol had died down, and he visits from the mysterious Vipers had died down as well.

A sub surfaced in the ocean and the helicopter held long enough for the passengers to disembark down to the sub. As the made their way to the ready room on the sub, Noah hit every knee knocker along the way. He cursed inside at the pain and kept his mouth shut. The Captain of the sub looked at Duke, "Do I want to ask why he's in chains."  
"Probably not sir I got orders, he's my 'secret weapon'. I doubt it but." Duke said shaking his head.  
"Orders are orders." The Captain gave a sympathy smile.  
Beachhead grabbed Noah, "I'll take him. Let you all talk." And the Ranger pushed him down the corridor to a room that been set up to hold him. Beachhead stayed quiet watching him the whole time. It was a long ride to Cobra Island. They didn't have anything to talk about, Noah tried to think of something but he couldn't Beachhead was a stone. They launched in Devil Fish from the sub and reached an old dock that Cobra Commander had kept a secret. It was a escape route, Commander had put in after the Civil War, the first Civil War in Cobra. Storm Shadow knew most of the Commander's secrets. He took the front with Noah. Noah couldn't believe they actually armed him. The way Duke and Beachhead were acting he assumed they were going to send him in chains. Snake Eyes was in the back with Scarlett. They creped through the docks, it was barren except for the Commander's personal hyrdo foil, the keypad and a heavy steel door. Storm Shadow looked at Noah, "I figured you have codes, since you've been planning the assassination of Cobra Commander. I'm guessing Destro has been backing you. I can see why." Noah punched in a code, the door opened, "True it is Destro. I'm assuming the armor and weapons gave it away?"  
"Yes but the DNA from Serpentor that you have gives you an inherent warriors attitude. Destro seems himself a man of honor and he likes to surround himself with people as such. Amazing the tyrant part has so far been suppressed in your DNA, possible a side effect of the brainwave scanner." Storm Shadow answered.  
"We got one shot, that code won't work again and I won't get another." Noah said.  
"One shot for what Snake?" Duke pushed  
"To get Jaye. The tunnel is a couple miles long we need to hurry." Noah answered. He was past annoyed but he knew better then to lose it.  
"It was one of Commander's escape routes. He had put in after the civil war." Storm Shadow added. They were quite till they reached the end of the tunnel then Duke called a halt.

"Here is when we split. Snake Eyes and Scarlett will give us our exit distraction. The rest will go get Jaye." Duke gave the order. The others followed. They exited the secret Tunnel and went down the south corridor. Between Noah and Storm Shadow they had the cameras down to a science. They came around a corridor and found a group of troopers standing in the center of the walkway chatting. There were three of them, one Officer and two troopers shooting the breeze.  
"Me and the Viper have this." Storm Shadow said as he took off running, Noah took off behind him. Storm Shadow somersaulted over the first one then jumped with a split kick that landed on two of them. Both hit the ground out. The first one went to bring his gun up and felt Noah tackle him from behind. They both hit the floor and Noah transitioned from tackle to choke hold. Soon the Trooper's body went limp. Noah stood as the door opened to their left. It was then men's restroom. Big Boa stood there.

He looked between Noah and Storm Shadow. Noah didn't hesitate and kicked him in the chest back into the bathroom. Noah rushed in after with his shield slamming the man further back till Boa put his foot down and grabbed Noah's shield and threw him by the shield. The shield strap broke and Noah flew against the wall. Boa dropped his shield on the ground, his night stick attached to it. Noah cursed, Boa knew what he was doing separated him from the shield.  
"An Alley Viper with out his shield what will he do? Come get some fool, I've always wanted to take you on no holds bar." Boa taunted Noah knew better then to reach for his gun, his 1911's were way too loud. Noah charged him and wrapped both hands around his waits as he hit. Boa laughed as he reached down to pick up the futile charger. Noah behind Boa's back drew the knife from his wrist sheath. As Boa picked up Noah, the Alley Viper slammed the knife in Boa's lower back. Boa called in pain and dropped Noah. He grabbed his lower back and raised his leg to curb stomp Noah. The knife came up faster and Noah jammed it into Big Boa's inner thigh. Then stood up fast and shoved the dagger up under the helmet. As the blood dripped down the blade onto Noah's hand he could see the life leave Boa's eyes as he choked on his own blood. He let the body fall and picked up his gear and walked out.

Outside the three Joe's waited and listened. The fight sounded gnarly through the closed door. Storm Shadow laughed, "It's over the Alley Viper won." Noah came walking out and the continued down the hall with a slight limp at first till he walk evened out. Beachhead opened the door to look, "The Snake takes care of business, though it looks like they both got a piece of each other." He caught up with the others. They reached an elevator and walked passed it. They took the stairs up two flights and made it too the prison level. They could hear a man yelling down the hall. Noah looked at Storm Shadow, "It isn't right, there should more Cobras. This is way too quiet for the Terrordome."  
Storm Shadow nodded, "Duke there's wisdom in his words."  
They could hear down the hall passed the cells the male voice. "You will break Joe. I will crush you." The four moved quickly. They ran past the cells in full sprint the Ninja in lead followed by the Ranger, Noah was third followed by Duke.

The Interrogator was standing over Jaye with a collapsible steel baton in his hand. Two Cobra Troopers holding Jaye down, with two more in front of him between him and the Joes. Storm Shadow caught the first Trooper with a kick to the side of his head. He spun off that to a sweep kick on the second Trooper. As the Trooper hit the floor the ninja finished it with a final strike to the neck. Beachhead hurdled over Storm Shadow's crouched body and let the rounds fly from his silenced SMG. He killed the two holding Jaye. He took aim at the Interrogator when Jaye shouted no. She stood up fast and kicked the back of the knee of the Interrogator. She stripped him of his baton as he fell over. She went to swing it when her strength failed her and she swayed. A bullet came through catching the Interrogator in the head killing him. Smoke came from Noah's barrel. Jaye smiled at Beach and Storm Shadow. Then Duke stepped through and helped her up, "Let's get you home."  
"Sounds good." Jaye said as she saw Noah, "He said you'd come, but never thought you'd bring the Joe's." She was different around him, with her Joe family around. She could feel the anger and hate from Duke towards him.  
"We need to move, something's off." Noah said looking down the hall.  
"Let's get moving then, Noah's feelings are rarely wrong." Jaye said which shocked Beachhead and Duke.  
Storm Shadow touched his comm., "Scarlett we got Jaye how are you two."  
"Good Tommy, on our way to the tunnel, we'll wait for you there." She answered.

Duke helped Jaye along as Beachhead covered rear and Storm Shadow and Noah led the front. They reached the tunnel quickly with only a few interruptions. Scarlett took Jaye from Duke and the headed down the tunnel out to the dock. As they reached the docks Noah stopped short. "We need to turn around. There is no way an alarm hasn't rung yet." Duke pushed pass, "We don't have a choice. We got to get to the Devil Fish and go." They exited to find a full squad of Crimson Guards outside. Cobra Commander in battle armor, "Well DeCainne, you came. Never thought you asked the Joe's for help, but also never thought I'd have so many traitors. I've had to execute a number of Vipers who are loyal to you over my self. Two red stripes made them easy to identify. I should have killed you a long time ago when the original mission failed. But alas, if you want some one dead do it yourself and a bonus you have that traitor Storm Shadow. This will be good a good day." As he finished speaking a number of Alley Vipers showed up from the beach from the direction of the Joe boats. The leader shouted off, "The new Alley Viper Echo squad at your command." Cobra Commander laughed, "Thank you Alley Vipers kill your-"  
"Not you, we serve the Alley Viper Commander, Cobra's true next leader." Noah looked at Duke, "We need to trust each other." Jaye nudged Duke and stared. Duke looked to Beachhead and the Ranger nodded.  
"Done." Duke answered.  
"Alley Vipers today we work with the Joe's. Today we ki..." He began to freeze from the brainwave scanners effect. Struggling to fight it to regain control he began to stumble. Storm Shadow grabbed him and forced him down. "Brother cover me." And he began to chanting in a mediation stare. Snake Eyes took a stance in front of them sword and Uzi drawn. The Alley Vipers knew what he was going to say. they aimed their weapons at Cobra Commander and the Crimson Guards. Then Cobra Commander shouted in rage above all of them. "KILL THEM ALL!"


	4. Chapter 4

**hey welcome back all, again thank you, thank you, thank you for still being here. again i dont own gijoe or cobra. without further wait i give you Alley Viper One Eight Eight.**

Noah felt like he was watching from someone else's body. The lack of control was beyond anything before. Then blackness, he felt two firm hands slam him to the ground. He could here voice's but distant. Then a light, he focused on it and said hell with it. He sprinted for it.

There was no pause in time, no silent moment before all hell broke loose. The sound of gun fire was so loud you couldn't hear any orders from any one. Jaye dove for Noah's shield and picked it up to cover Storm Shadow and Noah. She still hated the damn thing. Duke and Beachhead ran straight for cover. They dropped suppressive fire on the Crimson Guards. The Alley Vipers where able to hold their ground with their shields but it seemed like the Crimson Guards just stood there.

No matter how much the Joes or Alley Vipers pounded the Crimson Guards they held. Snake Eyes was even having a hard time closing the distance. Cobra Commander was holding strong too. His pistol up and firing. The bullets couldn't penetrate this armor. This battle armor looked like his Civil War armor but was a lot stronger. He also had more bravado more battle presence The Alley Viper's tried to shout at the Joes but they couldn't hear. The Alley Viper ranks were beginning to thin; two were on the ground already. They had no place to retreat to. Beachhead lined up a head shot and caught a Crimson Guard in the eye slit. It cleared the slit and the Guard went down.

Beachhead nudged Duke, "We need to hit them in the eyes! But those slots are damn small." Duke shook his head, "That's it? Damn it, why did Tommy have to do that now, Snake Eyes won't leave him. I swear if one of you dies I'm killing that Alley Viper no matter what Hawk says." A bullet ripped through catching the side of Dukes head. He slid under complete cover to make sure he wasn't dead. Scarlett ran and slid over and checked on him. She dropped her crossbow and picked up Dukes rifle. She stood ground with Beachhead. Beachhead cued her in; they began head shotting the Crimson Guards. One out of ten shots was making the eye slots. The others rattled and stunned the Crimson Guard, bullet proof or not it still rattled to catch a bullet with one's head.

Storm Shadow stood and looked at Snake Eyes and Jaye, "I've done all I can, the rest of the path is his to take. Now brother let us turn the tide." Storm Shadow took a quick turn and ran into the fire. With an uncanny ease he was dodging the Crimson Guards bullets, Snake Eyes was right behind him. Duke laughed when he heard Beachhead shouted, "Damn ninja voodoo." The two ninjas hit the Crimson Guards hard. Storm Shadow grappled the first one and rolled with him snapping his neck in the process. Snake Eyes throat chopped the next one and kicked the knee out of the next one breaking it. Storm Shadow went high and snapped the broken legged Crimson Guards neck with a quick slight of hands.

In the darkness Noah kept running towards the light till it faded. Then he opened his eyes. The sound of the battle echoing through his helmets sensors. He could feel some one dragging him slowly till he put his hand down. He looked up saw Jaye with his shield, he looked at the field. "Time to die Commander." He whispered and realized the fight was gone. The resistance was gone. He stood quickly and grabbed his night stick. He unscrewed it and revealed two buttons in the center. Jaye looked confused as he pressed the buttons the Crimson Guards all froze, as did the Commander. The Alley Vipers stopped once the saw Noah walking towards the Commander. Duke raised his hand to halt as Noah reached Cobra Commander.

"Don't do it kid, I don't know how you did it. But we need him alive." Duke ordered.  
"Destro made these suits; they are just like my armor. Destro always has a kill switch in anything he makes for Cobra. I made a stop on the way over to your base. Destro knew Storm Shadow would keep me close cause of the brainwave scanner, may even unlock my mind from it. But I needed ace against the Commander and he had it in spades." Noah kicked the Commander in the gut and the paralyzed man flew back. He pulled out his guns and before the Joe's could stop him he executed the Commander at point blank. Duke reached him and Noah pulled the helmet off and it was another Fred.  
"Congratulations DeCainne, now I know Destro's hand in this. I assumed he was backing you, but now I can confirm it. Enjoy what's left of your life. I should have killed you years ago." The helmets speaker played.  
"He was never here. But we need to move for his Hydra foil. Every one needs to go now! He's blowing the Terrordome!" Duke relayed Noah's instructions. The Joes and Alley Vipers ran for the Hydra Foil and shot out of Port as fast as they could. The whole Terrordome blew behind them. The debris struck the Hydra Foils engine and damaged it. It was barely running, but it was still running. Scarlett made a call to HQ.

"I'll be damned; I knew fang face didn't care about his troops. But all that to kill us." Duke said.  
"And you question why we sided with One Eight Eight." One of the Alley Vipers said. The boats engine finally died and they began to float. Using medical supplies on board the Alley Vipers patched themselves up. The Joes as well. Duke and Scarlett where below in Commander's personal room on the Foil going through files and such. Jaye took the minute to sit by Noah, "I knew you'd come but so did he. He's playing off your loyalty. You can't let him beat you, beat us this way."  
"He won't, but that's not the main worry now." Noah said pointing to the two Whale Sharks closing in. Shipwreck had the helm of one of the Joe hovercraft and Cutter had the other. Torpedo, Deep Six, Wet Suit and Night Fox were there and armed.

A gun clicked loaded and Noah looked up already knowing. Duke stood there, "Alright Snakes, I know you helped us and that's why we took you with us. But now for every one's safety your under arrest."  
"What the hell Duke?" Jaye stood up angry.  
"What the hell is he is the clone of Serpentor. But unlike the others who have led Cobra he's loyal to his troops. He has the makings of a great leader. He builds extreme loyalty in his troops. He could influence fanatic loyalty. He could succeed where the others failed. Him as Cobra's leader scares me, it scares Hawk." Duke answered calmer then he's been. Jaye stopped and looked at Noah her decision was made.  
"You, you're right. I've been in the wind too long. Haven't been able to see the big picture." She answered. Noah nodded and kept his mouth shut. As he disarmed again, he was cuffed again. He looked at Storm Shadow, "Thanks for clearing my mind. It's good to be at least free where it counts." The ninja nodded and signed to Snake Eyes, 'sometimes even when you win, you lose.' His sword brother nodded. The surviving Alley Vipers were put in a cargo hold chained with Noah. He looked over and nodded, "Soon, peace is a lie. Told by those who postpone war to have the advantage over one later." They nodded back. The fight was long from over.

It felt like forever they were in cargo hold. Noah was digging in his mind, where would Cobra Commander be. Where would he set up, then it came to him. "Springfield." He said out loud. "He's at Springfield. This just got tougher; we may not have support from Destro." One of the Alley Vipers shook his head, "Unlike the troopers, unlike Destro we are Vipers. We are the back bone of Cobra. We don't break sir, that Joe was right. You will take us to places that the rest never could."  
"We will never break. Sit tight, we'll get out." Noah said as he began think. Eventually they felt the Hovercraft dock. The door opened. They escorted out and put into holding cells. It wasn't the PIT. What ever base this was it was coastal and minimal staffed from what Noah saw. He just watched how they all moved.

Later, really late that night he woke to a light knock at his cell.  
It was Jaye, "Hey Prince. How are you holding up?" He looked up and didn't answer. Then rolled back over to ignore her. She unlocked the door and snuck in.  
"Damn it Noah I don't have time for this. We don't have time for this. We got ten minutes to make it to the docks. Just promise me this is still about Vengeance. This isn't about ruling Cobra." She pressed.  
He rolled over and got up with just them in the cell, "Once I finish off Scrap Iron, Black Out and the Snake himself I'm disappearing for good. Now that I am truly myself, I need to find me." He whispered.  
"You mind company to disappear with. Dukes going to kill me for this." She half joked and half spoke truth. He nodded and had to force back a smile. He didn't know why. She saw it still, "Has any one ever tell you, you got a knack for ending up in cuffs."  
"Yeah one of my few friends, a certain Saw Viper." Noah replied to her playful jab.  
"Oh that Saw Viper. Changing subjects." She said realizing who he meant.  
"We need the Alley Vipers." Noah said.  
"I figured you wouldn't leave them behind, their gears on the boat too. Listen Tommy helped. He saw something in the way Duke was on you like others are still on him. If you make me a liar, he will come after you." Jaye warned.  
"I figured he would." Noah winked as they headed to the Alley Viper cells.

They open the cells the lead Viper stepped forward he looked at Jaye behind Noah, "That was quicker then expected."  
"Let's move we got less then ten minutes in our window." Noah said as they quickly hauled to the docks and boarded the Whale Shark. Jaye disabled the tracking as Noah started it. He looked around, way too easy and Jaye was too confident. This was more then her and Tommy. This had to be Hawk's orders. Otherwise Beachhead would be on him or Duke would. Neither had left his side since they left the PIT. He smirked; they want him to lead them to Cobra Commander. He thought to himself, 'Fine, I'll lead you there. And you'll be my distraction to kill the commander.' They sped off unhindered till they made a few miles down the coast. Jaye had them pull in on a private dock and there on the end of it was Carter standing there. They parked the Joe hovercraft.

"Damn dawg you be stealing their hovercraft. That's legit." Carter said as he hugged Noah.  
"It's been a while brother, how's your momma?" Noah asked as the rest disembarked.  
"She's good bro my cousins with her, what's with the squad? You holding out on me." Carter looked at the others.  
"Carter this is the new self proclaimed Echo squad all remaining four of them. Echo Squad this is the Two Four Six, the only other surviving member of the original Echo squad." Noah introduced.  
"Let's get off the streets. I got us a place to lay low." As the others loaded up into the van Carter pulled Noah to the side. "We brothas still right? What's the story here cause your woman called me up and said you had a unit in all, plus word in the Viper back channels is your now going for the throne."  
"First she ain't my woman, mission first as always. Second, this is vengeance, pure and simple. That's the Commander's biggest fear. It's what he would do is to become the next Cobra leader if he was in my shoes. But it's me, not him." Noah assured his friend. The loaded up and drove off.

Back at the Coastal Joe base a Dragon Fly landed and Hawk climbed out then it took off again; he walked over to find Duke.  
"Sir I'm not good with this plan.  
I don't trust him." Duke reported.  
"Neither do I but I do trust him to keep Jaye alive and finish the mission. Plus this Jaye is reporting to me. We can strike Cobra at its heart and hopefully finish them this time." Hawk answered.  
"If he takes Cobra as the leader it'll be more dangerous then Serpentor ever was. He could succeed where Serpentor failed." Duke stood his ground.  
"Games already in play Duke, it's too late to fight it. Just be ready when Jaye calls." Hawk said reassuring his First Sergeant.  
"Yo Joe!" Duke said praying inside that Hawk was right.

The van pulled up to a large run down bar. The neon sign read, "Scales". They exited the van and Noah looked at the place oddly till he saw the base of the building. The top looked like hell but the whole base looked reinforced. He looked back, "Carter what's below?"  
"No faith Dawg, trust me." Carter answered and led them to the door. They entered and Jaye stayed close to Noah, she knew immediately this was a Cobra bar.

Carter waved at the bartender as they walked through the bartender flipped a switch and a hidden door unlocked. Whispers spread as Noah walked through. Carter leaned back, "Every one here has been vetted by yours truly personally. The ladies twice." They continued down the stairs another flight to a large hanger. He noticed the bar closed after they entered and every one filed down stairs behind them. The basement was a subterranean base. He saw six tanks in a row. A new design he had never seen with Fury written on the side. The monitors showed four Night Ravens on a runway. Near the tanks there was at least ten Stuns. He looked further and saw a number of Flight Pods. He looked at Carter, "How the hell?  
"What do you think tipped Commander off to your movement? The Vipers here began massing arms to back you. I found em online and then they found us." Carter said. Noah turned to see a large number of Vipers. A squad of SAW Vipers, a handful of Night Vipers. There were two squads of Alley Vipers including the one he brought. There were a few Strato-Vipers and a good number of just straight Vipers. Jaye's mouth fell open.

Noah smiled and climbed one of the tanks, "Alright Vipers, for far to long Cobra Commander has run us into the ground. Used us as fodder to his whims. Far too long has he cost us victory after victory. But no more, we take back Cobra now. Once we confirm he is in Springfield we launch and we will rip him from his throne. It's time the Vipers make Cobra what it should have been. We are a family, we are the back bone, and we are Cobra!" Jaye looked on and she saw the image that scarred Duke. They brought out Alley Viper armor and gear in Serpentor's colors for Noah. The crowd of Vipers cheered. Some chanted 'Hail Cobra!' Others chanted 'Death to Cobra Commander!" But in unison they all cheered with fists held high, "Hail Serpentor!


	5. Chapter 5

**as always thanks for the comments and thank you again for taking this unusual trip with me and Alley Viper 188. again i dont own GI Joe or Cobra...**

Jaye paced her room back and forth. It had been two months since the Vipers had given Noah the Serpentor armor. Worse part was Noah had been two sided lately. One way around her, and one way around the Vipers. Carter never failed to back up Noah's character when he was alone with Jaye. He kept defending Noah. But the show was good. Good enough for her to be scared. She locked her door and opened her laptop. Her room was more secure then Noah's. He made sure of that for her. The screen turned on and booted up, she then turned on her scrambler. Once ready she opened the comm. and called home. Main Frame answered and forwarded the call to Scarlett.  
"It's getting dangerous he is getting them up fired up to invade and start a second Civil War. More Vipers are coming every day." Jaye spoke first.  
"Take a breath Jaye, Storm Shadow warned you this would be rough. I'm not defending that Joe killer but he has to sell it." She said with understanding.  
"I'm not leaving him behind." Jaye replied.  
"Never thought any different. Keep the chin up girl. The Calvary has got your back." Scarlett answered before hanging up. Jaye turned around and looked are her armor that Noah had made. It was all black, very like her Night Force gear. He even got her a set of retractable spears. She looked up and wondered what Flint would think.

In the command room Noah stood over a table with four others. One was Night Viper One Four Nine, the leader of their Night Vipers. The next was Viper Officer Two Six One, he held command of the Viper forces. Alley Viper Three Zero Five stood in line next. Carter finished the circle.  
"My scouts returned, Destro is setting up his forces as well. His Iron Grenadiers outnumber us and Cobra Commander separately. But together they won't. Commander's forces don't seem to have noticed. They are getting restless though." One Four Nine said pointing at the map.  
"He's trusting no Vipers right now. All Vipers have been locked up or sent away. His paranoia is feeding our numbers." Two Six One said confidentiality.  
"Don't let your guard down. That's the last thing you need to do. We need to every Viper vetted then triple checked." Noah stated.  
"Agreed, how's your strike teams?" Three Zero Five asked.  
"Skeliton and his force are scattered but they will hit the power plant. Zartan has already infiltrated the city with the Nok's." Noah explained as Jaye walked up and leaned on him. "Serpentor's personal strike force will go right down the main road in the Fury's and Stuns. That will be our flagship. We need his focus there. If the Commander keeps his focus on Serpentor then his paranoia will win." Noah said confidentiality. Jaye hid her uneasiness about the Serpentor armor like a pro. Noah looked over the map.  
"Destro is the big problem. As much as he can't stand Commander, he can manipulate him and move around him. He won't be able to do that with us. Hmmph, plus GI Joe. They will be in this sortie as well."  
"You keep saying that, but how do you know?" Three Five Zero asked.  
"Monitoring a secure Joe line." Jaye spoke from the back. The others looked shocked. "What you thought he kept me around for my personality?" Jaye joked. A few nodded but no laughs, tough crowd Jaye thought.  
"They'll want to size an opportunity, Cobra at a weak moment. Joke will be on them, they are part of the plan."  
One Four Nine laughed, "You're going to use them to route Destro." Noah raised his eye brows. The others nodded in agreement. They dismissed and went their ways.

Noah stayed at the map, Jaye stayed as well. She nudged him hard.  
"The black uniform, hanging around like arm candy. I feel like I need a code name such as Duchess or something." Jaye's comment had a sting in it.  
"We'll since your feeling like the Baroness so much are you planning on betraying me as well?" Noah felt her sting and answered.  
"Never, remember I betrayed my fellow Joe's for our vengeance. Our fates are intertwined." She answered with a twinge of hurt. Noah realized it and nudged her softly.  
"We'll get through this." Noah assured her.  
"It's how that worries me." She said knocking over the Serpentor figure on the table. Then she walked away. Noah watched her for a minute then turned and watched his board. Standing there alone he kept his head high for appearances. He still hadn't figured anything out since his mind was his own. He looked at the Serpentor figure, he never wanted to lead. Part of him yearns for it now, hungers for the spotlight. Though he can't tell if it's truly what he wants or if it's what he thinks he what's because of his blood line. Carter came walking up, "Brotha man, you have a way with women. Between that FBI number to Zarana. Now Jaye, I've picked up Comm chatter. She's reporting on us. The whole break out was a ruse."  
"I know. It's part of the plan. She needs to return to the Joe's when this is all done. Is my black armor ready?" Noah asked.  
"Yeah we got it rebuilt. But wait, that explains this Serpentor crap. That is a decent woman you're scaring away." Carter spoke quietly.  
"So was Anne, and she's dead. So is One Zero Zero." Noah answered.  
"I'm still here fool." Carter blasted back.  
"Part of you. Remember that part of the leg you are missing?" Noah replied.  
"That was Firefly, not you. Plus, if I remember you repaid him in Russia for that. Noah, screw the clone crap, you are you now. The dead are gone dawg. Vengeance brotha!" Carter said grabbing Noah's face.  
"Vengeance!" Noah answered him.  
"Ain't nothing more dawg. All this serves your vengeance, my vengeance and Jaye's vengeance." Carter said letting him go.  
"Damn straight! For the family we lost. This is smaller than Cobra and GI Joe. This is all about blood." Noah said smiling. Carter could see the old Alley Viper return. He could see One Eight Eight regain himself. He nodded, "I need a BAT. No all the BATs. We need to hack them. Turn them on their masters. But I need one separate."  
"I like it. Commander would never think you would use them." Carter smirked.  
"Keep it quiet." Noah said as Carter nodded. Carter was about to leave to go begin his new mission.

A series of explosions broke out across the underground base. Vipers and equipment were being blown left and right. Noah saw the areas and blasts, he mouthed 'Firefly'. He looked at Carter and Carter yelled, "Oh looked I see BATs. Noah knew they'd been sold out. He turned to see Firefly standing in front of him. Before Jaye could turn Noah pushes her down to dodge Firefly's gun. He could see the merc's mouth moving under the mask, but he couldn't hear passed the ringing.  
"Can't hear you, one of your bombs." He yelled at the merc. He drew his 1911 and returned fire. Firefly quickly closed the gap and pushed the fight to melee. Noah knew this was bad, no night stick, no shield, no armor. He needed all of it last time to beat the merc.

Firefly ducked as a black spear flew at him from Jaye's hand.  
"What, the Alley Viper needs his girlfriend to beat me?" Firefly mocked Jaye.  
"I'm not his girlfriend!" Jaye said sternly as she raised a machine pistol and laid down a burst of fire making the merc dodge awkwardly. Noah saw he still wasn't used to his new metal leg. He fired off a few rounds from his 1911 again. One round caught Firefly in the stomach as he spun in the air to dodge. Noah cursed as he saw it only did cosmetic damage on the saboteur's kevlar. Firefly raised his arms to lob two grenades, Jaye was able to shoot one as it released from his hand. It was the one he throwing at Noah. It fell at Firefly's feet at the other one flew at Jaye. She quickly kicked a desk over and jumped under it and braced as the grenade blew up. She felt a hand on her back and heard metal hit the floor. The blast shoved the desk hard at her and her savior as well as shattering most the desk. Jaye couldn't believe she only had minor cuts. She went to thank Noah when she saw Three Five Zero was there with his shield, not Noah.  
"We are even now." He said referring to Jaye breaking him and Noah out of a Joe prison. She nodded in thanks catching her breath.

Firefly had a few seconds and jumped back while firing a personal zip line. It connected and began to pull him up as the grenade blew. It threw him the rest of the way. He rolled with the landing pulling the burning kevlar off. The vest and arm armor came off first then the legs. Noah saw Jaye was good then turned to Firefly. He knew better then to engage in hand to hand. He raised his 1911 and aimed the fired. The merc looked up. He began to speak, Noah could barely make out what the saboteur was saying. But the smart look on Firefly's eyes disappeared when he saw Noah's smirk.

"You missed, you're not Serpentor reborn. You're a waste of lab material. Can't believe I waisted so much time on... why are you smirking-" The grenade on Firefly's belt blew up. The merc never saw that Noah didn't miss, he shot the pin off. The explosion blew a hole in the man's side killing him instantly. Noah sighed, finally he got the bastard. Jaye ran over and patted his back. Three Five Zero waved and pushed forward.  
"We gotta stop the BAT's or all for not. They are being controlled nearby. We need to find the controller." Noah said not yelling as much.  
"Sounds good let's get you armed." Jaye said. Noah saw Firefly's MP5, he grabbed it and a few mags then looked over at the base before heading topside to hunt the controller. The Vipers were pushing back BATs slowly. But they had already had taken major casualties to their force.

They rushed up a set stairs and found the bar above in ruins and under siege. He ducked quickly as a group of BATs took aim. He shook his head, "I hate BATs." He kept cover while Jaye saw a downed Night Viper. "Cover me!" She ran them. Noah drew up the MP5 and began laying down cover fire. He hit several BATs, but the SMG couldn't penetrate their armor. He knew that, he just had to buy time. Noah felt completely naked without his armor. He looked over and cursed. He took off running for more cover. Three BATs lined up shoulder mounted rocket launchers. All three fired, he barely made it behind the bar counter. He thanked God it was a reinforced gun safe. He went to open it, he couldn't remember to save his life. He heard a high caliber rifle go off a few times. Jaye was using the Night Viper rifle with the helmet. Finally, some BATs were going down. He ran for the comm system in the bar. It was damaged but working. He grabbed the radio.

"This is the beginning. I know you are scared my brothers and sisters. But take heart in how scared our enemy is he sent his BATs to hit us first. He recognizes the threat we are. Show him our strength. Turn this tide, turn your fear into strength. Let it fuel you, show them the strength of the true Cobra. For Cobra!" He shouts into the comm system. You can hear the battle cry come from all around, "For Cobra! For the Emperor!" He took strength from their chants like they did. He ran over and grabbed a fallen BAT's launcher and reloaded it. He took aim outside the bar at a trooper transport and let it fly. He grabbed another rocket and continued to cut off the retreat. The transports began blowing up one after another. They began trying to take off. He saw Scrap Iron with a BAT control unit in the door way of one of the transports. It was beginning to lift off and he scrounge for another rocket. He found one, and raced to load. He fired it, it hit the transport clean. Scrap Iron saw it and jumped off at twenty feet in the air to escape the blast. He tried to roll when he the ground but ended up breaking his arm. The control box smashed on the ground nearby disabling the BATs.

With their program killed they reverted to Mindbender's original programming. Vipers where declared non-hostile again, Carter could hack in and turn them off. He smiled over his keyboard unaware of what gave him his lucky break but now he began writing a new program setting up for the counter offensive.

Noah walked over and found Scrap Iron crawling on one arm dragging the other. He went on instinct and began to kick the man over and over. He leaned down and pulled the man's helmet off. He threw it across the field. He pulled out one of his 1911's put against Scrap Iron's head.  
"No words huh, figured you of all would have a few." Scrap Iron spit out blood with the words.  
"You're not worth the words. You didn't care about Vypra, there's nothing I can say to make you regret it. Why waste my time?" Noah answered coldly. Jaye came walking up and just seeing Scrap Iron about lost control.  
"Noah give me your gun please?" She said on the verge. Noah nodded and walked over and handed it to her. She walked over and aimed then fired three rounds. All into the man's head killing him. She walked over to Noah and handed him his gun and buried her face in his chest and cried. Neither said a word for a few minutes. The official word came over the speaker system, they had won. They took hostages the troopers who had surrendered after the BAT's went offline. Noah started laughing, Jaye looked at him oddly.  
"What's so funny?" She asked cautiously.  
"There was a story that the Joe's once fought off an army of BAT's with their bare hands. Led by some guy named Slaughter." Noah said still laughing.  
"Slaughter is a ghost story we tell the recruits when Beachhead can't scare em straight. He's not real. Plus, fighting BATs bare handed you must have watched too many Saturday morning cartoons." She said pushing him back. "Oh, and this moment didn't happen." She said with a smile wiping her eyes.  
"I don't know what you are talking about, I still can't get Carter to stop thinking about us on the road. The man wasn't even there and he's telling stories. He's lucky he's my only friend." Noah smirked.  
"Only friend?" She questioned.  
"We friends now?" He laughed as he looked around the ruins trying to keep his spirits up.  
"Yeah princey, we friends." She joked back as she saw a look cross his eyes.  
"Call your Joe's, I'm moving the attack up now. Strategically it's the perfect shot." He assured himself.  
"How long did you know about me reporting?" Jaye asked knowing the moment was gone.  
"Since you broke us out. Don't worry I'm not mad, you and I are good." He tried to reassure her. She watched him walk over to the comm unit. He ordered the immediate counter strike. A blitzkrieg strike.

Jaye made her way to her room found the laptop and paused. She looked up to the ceiling, "Flint, what do I do. I can't hand him over after the battle but Duke won't let it go. He's made it a crusade against Noah. You, you would do your job and not sacrifice your team. You would have liked Noah If he was a Joe." She then called home.  
"General they are moving up the attack to now. Cobra made a preemptive strike against them and failed. They sent many BATs. Noah has now several them under his control. The attack will be swift and brutal. I'm switching my tracker on I'll stay by him so you can track us." She paused wondering how to report the rest.  
"Alright Jaye stay tough. Can you take him down if I need you to? I know you're close on this one. This is the first time you referred to him as Noah in your official report." Hawk questioned. She paused, she always called him DeCainne in the past to Hawk.  
"General Operatives DeCainne knows, he knows I'm reporting on him. He knows we let him go so he'd lead us to Cobra Commander. He knew all along. He worked your attack into his plan. As well as Destro's." Jaye spit out changing the subject.  
"Damn, Psyche Out warned us of this. That his Serpentor side may overpower his personality and thoughts. Commander doesn't realize just how dangerous Operatives DeCainne truly is to him. We are launching our forces, me and Duke will counter him in the air. Be ready." Hawk ordered.  
"Rodger that General." She answered then closed the Laptop and suited up.

She walked to the door and found Carter standing in black Alley Viper armor outside it.  
"He's says trust him."  
He walked her out as they walked past a four black armored Alley Vipers. She also saw a couple Night Vipers in black armor. She had never seen this unit before. But Carter pushed her in line with the others. An Alley Viper in gold and green armor came walking out with a golden snake staff. He stood on a tank and lifted the staff. He raised the staff high in the air. The crowd of Vipers cheered. Every one began loading into the cargo planes. An Alley Viper's hand nudged her along with the others to a separate plane.  
"I'm going with DeCainne, let me go." Jaye demanded pointing at the golden armored Alley Viper.  
"Noah said he wanted you with this team." Carter answered. She paused and nodded. She went with Carter and the others to see Noah standing inside the other plane with a headset on, he was dressed in the same black armor as the others. The confusion on her face was obvious.  
"There's a BAT in the Serpentor armor. Welcome to the kill squad, once Commander pops his head out. BOOM goes the snake!" Carter smiled proudly. Jaye took an easier breath but still knew it was a Cobra Civil War she was about to be thrust in the middle of.

The planes all took off with what was left of the attack force. It would be near noon when they reached Springfield. Jaye couldn't get to Noah privately on the plane. Noah stayed up the front, he kept in touch with the other planes. "Skip the civilian neighborhoods hit the key sites on your maps. These were once our brothers, they were once our family. Once we kill this failure we will be one Cobra again. This I Command." Noah's last words chilled even him. Last time he heard them was the last Civil War. He changed radio channels, "This is DeCainne, show your loyalty, launch the Cobra Sythes. Defend us as we deploy." He gave orders and the cargos bays opened over quiet Springfield. Furys and Stuns dropped from the sky with parachutes as Vipers parachuted around them as well. Then the power fell, all lights and sounds stopped as the power plant shut down. All that could be seen over the sky was Cobra parachutes and black combat boots.

 **next chapter is the going to be a blast, Cobra Commander vs Alley Viper 188 with interventions from Destro and GI Joe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**nearing the end, thanks for following and sticking with me, i dont own gi joe or cobra. thanks for the comments, enjoy**

In a private hanger sat six jets covered in concrete colored tarps. Underneath the tarps sat blood red jets, armed to the teeth. Giant silver Cobra emblems covered the blood red paint. The alarm sounded as ground crew rushed out to prep for immediate launching. Soon six Strato-vipers came running out and the Jets launched. The orders came from Serpentor, it was time this turned out. In fact, he was beyond angry. He was keeping it in check around Hawk. He stood up and paced the jumbo jet. They got reports long before they reached Springfield. The Power was out and battle had been going an hour already. Hawk slammed his fist, "Jaye was right, his forces are strong. They are holding off Destro's and Commander's loyalists. Well DeCainne time to flip the table on you. Mainframe get me a secure line to Destro." Hawk looked on the radar and saw six blimps in the sky covering DeCainne's forces. He grabbed the radio, "Ace, Slipstream you two take the others and drop those Snakes out of the sky." Hawk ordered, a loud cry of Yo Joe was heard as the Skystriker's headed off to intercept the Cobra Scythes.

The screen came up and Hawk could see Destro. The two nodded in respect to each other's.  
"I've got it on good information that DeCainne thinks he's playing your forces and mine into fighting each other." Hawk started off.  
"It would appear so General, you are here for the same reason I am. We cannot allow DeCainne to rule Cobra. As a Viper he is easy to work with, but as leader of Cobra. Very dangerous for anyone who has been an enemy of Cobra." Destro replied.  
"Agreed, so until the battle is over the Joe's and your Iron Grenadiers will work together." Hawk smiled.  
"Agreed, but DeCainne comes with me. I admit I have a soft spot for the lad. He's too dangerous leading Cobra, but I won't see him in a Joe prison." Destro stated. Hawk was quiet at first, he put a hand up before Duke could mouth off. He turned and gave Duke a stern look.  
"Agreed Destro, he's yours and Lady Jaye is ours." He turned and answered. Destro nodded and the line went dead.  
"The necessary evils we do to see good win in the end." Hawk said under his breath. He grabbed the radio took a deep breath and sighed.  
"All right all Joe's, we are working with Destro. This is on American soil and this is too risky to turn into a four-way battle." He set the radio down. He looked forward to the battle ahead, a voice in the back of his head saying there's still something off.

Duke turned and walked to the back, there was Beachhead, Road Block, Gung Ho, and Low Light waiting for him. He looked back and forth, "Jaye said he's playing us all, which means this could be one big misdirection. He wants blood, he'll go for Commander. I don't care if he gets him or not but we will take him down. She is supposed to be giving off a tracking device. It's most likely being jammed." An alarm goes off in the plane, Hawk's voice rings through the PA system.  
"That smug SOB is wearing Serpentor's colors in an Alley Viper armor. We have his location deploy now. YO JOE!" The bay doors opened and the Mobat and Wolverine parachuted down as well as a number of Armadillo's. Dukes team grabbed their chutes.  
"Stay close I doubt he would make himself a target, when we find him for real we move till then support our fellow Joes."  
"Yo Joe!" The others replied.

Tank treads from HISS tanks roll over destroyed asphalt roads. Laser burns cover the walls around the main streets while broken glass covers a majority of the sidewalks. Stuns are racing up and down dodging the HISS tanks while the take pop shots at them. The tide was going strong for the first hour, then when the Joe's arrived their air support cut off the Viper air support leaving the Stuns to deal with the HISS tanks. DeCainne had to redeploy the Fury's tanks to push back the HISS tanks. The smell of gun fire and laser burns filled the senses. The taste of dirt in the air as you breath came from the relentless battle that neither side would give. The Crimson Guard and the Troopers were giving as good as the Vipers were. The battle above was as intense and as devastating as the battle on the ground. Originally the Viper Force's Scythes where able to dominate the skies over the Rattlers. They took the upper hand not losing a single jet in the skirmish. Then the Joes entered the fray and their Skystrikers where dealing heavy damage to the Scythes, taking as good as they got. Eventually a squadron of Night Ravens entered the fray. By that time the Scythes and Skystrikers had exchanged one for one a few times lowering each sides number. The Night Ravens though could not keep up to the maneuvers of the two smaller jets. They had both in speed but not mobility. Soon the Night Ravens were dispatched and the war of the sky went back to the Joes and the Viper Force's.

The dead were piling up on both sides, DeCainne kept flashing back to the last Civil War. Noah's strike team was in a command post they had taken. Carter was hacking the Cobra communication channels to find Cobra Commander. Jaye kept pacing. They could hear the battle pushing hard. The Alley Viper's and Night Viper's didn't flinch. Then it hit her, they were BATs too. Carter looked up.  
"We lost two divisions in the rear? How in the hell?" He stared blankly.  
"Hawk and Destro teamed up that's how. You won't find Commander in the system. I'm waiting for my ace in the hole. I was hoping he'd be faster in contacting me. He's never failed me before." Noah replied.  
"What ace dawg? What side game are you up too?" Carter asked. Jaye narrowed her eyes on Noah.  
"We have a right Noah, trust goes both ways. Wait the codes to the satellite weapon base, those weren't old Tele-Viper's codes that was your 'Ace.'" She insisted. She could imagine him smirking under his mask.  
"Direct a Stun to us, I'm driving. Send the strike force to back up the main. Unleash the BATs. The Commander has moved himself to his private air strip. He's prepping for a quick escape if Destro can't help him turn the tide." Noah answered as he reached in his belt pouch and pulled out a small cylinder with a red light flashing on it. He clicked the button and handed it to Jaye, it stopped flashing.  
"It was jamming your tracking device. I couldn't let them crash that party too soon. I needed to know for sure that they would side with Destro first." He said. She didn't know how to react, he knew she'd been passing info to the Joe's. He would have to know about the tracker, his end game was getting scarier. But she had to still trust that he wouldn't hurt her, programing or not.  
"Noah what the hell? I can't read you anymore. You're not trusting Carter, you say one thing and do another with me. I can't, not any more. I'm out. What happen to Alley Viper One Eight Eight? To my Noah?" Jaye spit out running off emotion.  
"Ha I knew it. You two..." Carter started until they both shot an angry look.  
"You killed Scrap Iron and now you're done. You got your vengeance and you're out? You know what I don't have time for this. Trust me or don't the Stun is here." He grabbed his shield and headed for the door.

Jaye sat there looking at Carter, he shrugged. "What? You want me to admit that's my boys been off ever since that ninja did that mind thing to him. Alright he's off, but damn it he's the only friend I got. I'd follow him to hell and back." Carter grabbed his shield and headed out. Jaye looked at the jammer and left it off then headed out. She climbed up into the Stun too. Noah flipped his visor down and sped off. They drove fast through the streets dodging enemies as well as allies. They cleared most of the fighting using a series of back streets that were secured by the Dreadnoks. He stopped the Stun motioning the two not to move. He got out and met Zartan.  
"You kept your end, here's mine." Noah said handing him a flash drive.  
"Pleasure doing business Alley Viper." Zartan said taking it and whistled then twirled his hand in the air. The Dreadnoks all began to mount their bikes and leave. Zarana met eyes with Noah for a moment and gave a soft smile. He nodded back. Then returned to his Stun. Thrasher saw him and flipped him off. Carter laughed out loud, "That fool still pissed."  
"Pissed at what?" Jaye asked.  
"A lifetime ago." Noah said and we sped off towards the airport unhampered.

Duke looks down at his watch and sees Jaye's tracker on. He looks odd, then it clicks. He motions his guys but realizes soon they can't move. The new wave of BATs just hit and he can't leave his fellow Joe's. Beachhead drives over in a stolen Cobra Stun, "Get in. The others can stay and fight. You and me got to save Jaye." Duke jumps in and they ride off.

The main guns of Noah's stun fire at the gates blowing them and they drive through the sparks and left over metal. They continue punching through till a missile came from a hidden pill box and blew the side of the Stun. It sends the three flying through the air into the dirt nearby. Noah tries to duck and roll but only pulls it off half way. His shield was thrown when he was. He never saw it land. Carter pulled off a roll with his shield. Jaye was able to roll it fine too. Before they could recover two more missiles came flying in. They scattered quick enough to narrowly escape. Noah looked up, two HEAT Vipers had appeared. He shook his head. He grabbed his 1911 and checked the magazine. He sighed relief armor piercing rounds. He stood up and took aim and two shots later two bodies fell. Each with a shot to the head. A Cobra Vamp came rolling through fast towards them the rockets lowering. Noah pulled the grappling hook launcher from his back and aimed it, he fired it skipping it off the ground hoping for a bounce into the axel. The hook caught and the steel cable wrapped and locked the axel and stopped the front wheels cold instantly flipping the Vamp on its top. Before he could savor that small victory. He turned in time to see a Saw Viper aim his LMG and Noah ducked. A spray of bullets shredded through the air. Jaye took two to the leg as Carter took three to the chest. What shocked Noah was they exited out the back. He ran over and dragged Carter behind cover then Jaye. Carter was spitting blood already. Jaye was wrapping her leg. The laughter that followed the LMG told Noah who it was, who betrayed him.

"Yo dawg that shield was always heavy, I was always too slow with it." Carter forced out. Noah felt tears under his mask and helmet.  
"You'll be fine bro. I'll get you the hottest nurse." Noah trying to keep Carter calm while maintain visual contact on the SAW Viper.  
"Brotha, kill that fool. I'm not going to make long enough for a hospital. Take my shield, kill that damn SAW Viper then kill Commander." Carter got out. His breathing holding but how much longer Noah couldn't guess. He couldn't stop the bleeding.  
"I'll check in on your mom, time to time." Noah said holding his dying friend.  
"That goes without saying dawg, hey I know we haven't been eye to eye as of late, but you never broke my trust. Remember that, I chose to roll Alley Viper with you. Loved it. Now take my shield and handle yo business." Carter said. Noah took the shield, he looked at Jaye and she nodded. Noah pulled the night stick from the shield and waited. Till he heard the LMG click empty. He turned the corner on the cover and rushed.

Two more Saw Vipers came out, but Jaye laid down cover fire forcing them back while Noah rushed Overlord. Overlord dropped the LMG and drew a hand gun too late. The night stick came down hard breaking a few fingers in the SAW Vipers hand. He screamed out in pain.  
"Damn Noah, it ain't personal. Just business. Commander paid more." He spit out.  
"You just killed Carter, you made it personal." Noah shouted as he began to lay a beating on Overlord. Between the shields and night stick the SAW Viper couldn't defend himself in this kind of close combat. Noah dropped and sweeped him with his night stick. As Overlord hit the ground flat on his back Noah raised the shield high and executed him with the shield to the throat like a guillotine. He looked and saw the Crimson Guard unit outside the hanger and took off that way running in a full sprint. Shield held high and armed with a 1911 in his hand. He pushed forward with his last magazine loaded in his 1911.

Another Stun pulled in and unloaded on the remaining SAW Vipers. Duke and Beachhead jumped out once they were sure the Vipers were dead. They ran to Jaye.  
"You okay?" Duke asked first  
"He doesn't look good is that DeCainne?" Beachhead said pointing to the Alley Viper bleeding out.  
"I'm fine, I won't be running Beachhead's PT course anytime soon. That's Carter, Noah's closest friends. Can you help him?" Jaye asked.  
"I think I saw a Cobra first aid kit on the Stun. Hopefully it'll hold him till a medic comes." Beachhead said as he went running for it. Duke looked ahead, then cursed.  
"Let's me guess that's DeCainne rushing the Crimson Guards. Damn they didn't have a chance." Duke said.  
"Yeah, Duke please wait for back up, he's expecting you. There's another player he's kept secret from all of us, been feeding him intel. I knew those weren't old Tele-Viper codes. He's been getting intel all along from a deep source in Cobra." Jaye realized.  
"I can't Jaye, he's too dangerous to not chase." Duke ran after DeCainne towards the hanger. As he got closer he passed the dead Crimson Guards. He was near having second thoughts about chasing him, then shook it off. He's just another Cobra agent, nothing more. He entered the hanger slowly to find DeCainne and Commander holding each other at gunpoint. He snuck in through the crack in the door then slipped behind some weapon crates. He could see two more dead Crimson Guards inside next to a dead Crimson Horsemen.

Cobra Commander held his gun aimed at the Alley Viper, "So DeCainne you sure you got me this time?" Noah kept his eyes trained on the Commander. He was in his hood and cape, dressed up for a victory speech.  
"Finally I do. It ends here." Noah smiled.  
"I'll give you this, the Dreadnoks and BATs. Never saw that coming, Though Zartan better prepare for my wraith after I finish with you. Destro finally came to his senses plus even GI Joe is come to end you. You are out of plays DeCainne." Commander taunted.  
"Destro's only with you because I scare him more, and GI Joe is here to cripple what's left of Cobra after I'm done with you. Whether you die here or not Cobra is crippled, you'll never recover from this. My vengeance is complete, I've dealt the death blow to what you value most. It's not me, not your son, not your gold. It's your power and freedom that comes from directly from Cobra, and now that Cobra is crippled so are you. Hail Serpentor my ass. Just needed to make you paranoid enough to push away your loyal troops, facture your armies. Though I'm not done yet." Noah wanted to laugh here but Carter getting shot took any joy away.  
"FREEZ BOTH OF YOU!" Duke came out yelling hoping to take them both alive. Noah turned startled and fired a shot at Duke missing, Duke fired back nicking his helmet. Commander fired a shot hitting the back of Noah's kevlar vest.

Duke ran for cover as Commander ran for the plan. Noah took aim and fired catching Duke's hand and forcing the first sergeant to drop his gun. Then turned to Commander and fired and his gun clipped empty. He kicked himself for losing count and slide it in his holster and ran after Commander taking his helmet off and throwing it at the Cobra leader. It caught Commander upside the head and through the man off balance enough for Noah to catch up and tackle the man. They began exchanging blows, Noah was surprised at how well the Commander could hold in a fight. But it wasn't enough and soon was overpowering the Cobra leader. The number of punches to the face kept growing causing Commander's hood to be stained red with blood through the blue. Duke looked at his hand gun and saw the damage to it. He also saw Noah beating the Commander to death and ran for the fight. He tackled Noah off and the two locked in a grapple. Noah flipped Duke on his belly in a ground grapple and spun around quick enough to get him a choke hold and began to take away the man's oxygen. Duke kept trying to elbow Noah's side but to no avail through the kevlar. Finally, he reached for his boot knife and drew it and slammed it into Noah's leg. Noah yelled in pain and he loosened his grip.

"That's for Flint snake!" Duke yelled as he turned and slugged Noah across the face.  
"That's for Jaye!" he yelled again as he slugged Noah again.  
"That's for Mercer!" he yelled as he drew back and punch Noah again. Noah grabbed Flint by the head and head butted him back, then a quick jab to the throat. As Duke gasped for air Noah grabbed his shirt and planted both feet in Dukes chest and rolled back throwing the man into some crates. Noah stood up and shook his head, he pulled his mask and wiped the blood from his face and lips, then dropped it.  
"Duke the only reason you are alive is Jaye, you think I miss by accident. I'm a programmed killer." He looked at Duke on the ground still holding his throat. A click of a Crimson guard revolver caught Noah's attention as he turned and saw Commander holding it aimed at his head.  
"Let's see you survive this DeCainne." The Cobra leader smirked

BANG!

 **one more chapter left in VENGEANCE, ive struggled with the way i wanted to end it next chapter i hope you enjoy it as much as i loved telling it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for making it to the end, and thank you for the comments and support. As always, I don't own.**

Jaye rushes in the hanger with Beachhead in tow. Their guns up and scanning the hanger. They came running over after seeing Commander's private jet take off. They found Duke holding his wounds. The 1st Sgt stood with Beachhead's help. Jaye looked at him and all Duke could say, "I should have let DeCainne kill him. Then took down DeCainne. But now Commander's in the wind with DeCainne's body.

Commander sighed as he tried to stop the bleeding from his face. A young teen stood over Noah's body trying to patch the gunshot to the chest.  
"Billy I'm still trying to figure out why you shot him in the chest to save him from me killing him. Why is the traitor that important to you?" Commander asked his son.  
"Because it's a waste to kill him. He is the ultimate general. He could rally Cobra under you into a force whose loyalty will only be to you. If he is kept under a constant brain wave scanner like you did my teacher, then you should be able to maintain him." Billy argued  
"Unlike Storm Shadow, DeCainne damn near toppled my regime with his betrayal. No, this DeCainne will die. But to clone another, more obedient and on a shorter leash. I see the value there but this one is done, Noah DeCainne is dead." Commander declared and headed to the cockpit to tell the Strato-Viper to fly towards Dr. Mindbender's lab in Nevada. As he did Billy looked down, "Your body may be beyond saving, but your mind isn't. Your day isn't over my half-brother."

Billy ran up to the Commander, "Father shall I move the corpse from the cabin to the back so we don't have to breath air soiled by a dead traitor?"  
"That be good Billy do it." Commander answered. Billy dragged DeCainne's dying body to the pack of the plane away from sight. He got down and began a Arashikage mind technique he had seen Storm Shadow do. He hoped he did it right. He had heard of Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes saving each other with it. Billy knew Noah's body was past saving be he needed time. He pulled his father's old mobile brainwave scanner and set it up on DeCainne's head.  
"If my father only knew why I wouldn't let him shoot your brain." Billy whispered as he set it to mapping and using to scan and download Noah's memories. It took longer than he wanted but once finished he pulled the memory drive.  
"When they clone you again I'll download your memories into your new body." Billy smiled and pocketed the drive. He hid the machine and then used a pillow to finish off DeCainne so he would suffer. He returned his father's side to keep up appearances holding back the tears that could ruin it all.

Two months had passed Lady Jaye was walking the PIT with Hawk. Hawk had a big smile, "You should be happy, Psyche Out and Lifeline both cleared you for duty. You are back Jaye. Welcome home officially."  
"Thank you General, I mean it Hawk. After the strings, you pulled to get my activities swept under a rug. I just, wish we could have saved him." She breathed heavy walking. Hawk patted her shoulder.  
"I know you saw something in him to save. Beachhead did at one time. But whatever his true end game was I don't think we will ever know. He sure made one hell of a mess. He left Cobra heavily wounded and scattered." Hawk stated. Jaye smiled, she knew that was one of Noah's goals.  
"But no rest for the wicked, I'm assigning you to Beachhead's team. His team is running down Cobra hot spots. Also, before you ask, yes Carter is okay. He is turning all of his knowledge and access files over for a nice witness protection for him and his mother." Jaye nodded, it was some good news.

Deep in a mountain lab a large test tube glows green as a body begins to form. Mindbender begins scratching his head, "Commander wanted what?"  
"A full grown clone of Alley Viper One Eight Eight." The Cobra tech answered.  
"That buffoon. Fine finish it. Bring the scanner so we can start this one-off right." Mindbender ordered. Across the facility, Billy was sneaking into Mindbender's secondary lab and swapping out the memory drives. He found the one prepared for his half-brother and swapped it with the real memories and personality. Billy smirked, he destroyed the other one. He heard the door open and one of Mindbender's techs walk in. He quietly slipped around the table and kept low. Storm Shadow's training kicked in as he pulled a pin from the desk and prepared to stab the tech. But the tech walked in grabbed the scanner and memory drive and walked out. Billy smiled and waited a few minutes before returning to his quarters.

Hours later Mindbender pulls a cloth covering a large tube to reveal a man floating in a solution. A breather mask over his face as he floated asleep. Commander skeptical looks at the body.  
"His face is different; his hair is off. Mindbender explain." The Commander demanded. Billy was worried too, he was expecting an exact copy.  
"My dear Cobra Commander, Serpentor's DNA is in short supply these days. I had to use the genetic code from the original One Eight Eight combined with the samples I had left over. Then I used yours to fix the holes." Mindbender proudly explained.  
"Like Jurassic park?" Billy asked teasing the mad scientist.  
"I am not a Hollywood hack job, do not compare my art to that of a fictional loon." Mindbender exploded. Commander rubbed his temples as his Chief Science Officer defended himself against his son.  
"Well Doctor will he be all I demand him to be?" The Commander asked.  
"Oh yes and more." Mindbender answered. Mindbender drained the tank, and lowered the tube. His technicians opened it slowly, catching the body as it fell. They gently slid it on to an operating table nearby and began to spray the tube solution off the body. After cleaning the body, they covered it and took the mask off to let it breath on its own.

Cobra Commander walked around the table, he nodded in approval. He then looked up to Mindbender for the next step. Mindbender walked over to the table and picked up the brainwave scanner and slipped in on the head. He then took the switched memory card and plugged it in. Billy grinned ear to ear. He quietly slipped one of the Crimson Guards pistols from their holster as everyone was focused on the body. He hoped Noah was ready for a fight. The brainwave started to download, the body shook a few times in response to muscle spasms cause by the effects of the scanner.  
"Oh, Great Cobra Commander I would have to insist that he have bi-monthly treatments so he keeps his commitment to Cobra, to you." Mindbender smiled saying. It also gave him a spot of control over this new General for Cobra.  
"Agreed Doctor, wake him as soon as you can." Commander pressed.

Soon the scanner stopped, Mindbender pulled it off and took out a syringe,  
"Arise my creation."  
The body came to life as facial expressions of all types flooded his face. He shot awake sitting up throwing the blanket covering him off. Mindbender tried to calm him.  
"You are alright, you are home. Your mind is still forming." He tried to sooth the clone.  
"You owe your life to me, I am your Commander and only voice you hear. You are known as the Black Viper, my new General." Commander said proudly. The clone's eyes looked left and right, he saw Billy with the gun and he eyes focused. The fog in his mind settled, he remembered his life.

He remembered the original test tube. The brainwave scanner, his High school life. Then joining the army, getting married. He remembered shaking Sgt Sneeden's hand at his Ranger School graduation. His imprisonment and betrayal by his new CO. His joining Cobra after his prison break. His graduation from Viper school, the first Civil War. Him killing all those who opposed Commander, his first Alley Viper assignment. His last Alley Viper assignment. He remembered Zarana, Vypra and Jaye. He remembered killing Firefly, he remembered dying. He focused and Billy again and the looked into a chrome finished machine. He was younger, different. He wasn't dead, Billy must have intervened. He turned back and stood tall, he looked at Billy and grinned. Billy saw the eyes and knew already before he spoke.  
"My name is Noah DeCainne, I am Alley Viper One Eight Eight, you killed everything I had loved. Prepare to die."

Noah quickly closes the gap and plants a Spartan kick in Commander's chest sending him backwards onto the floor hard. Followed immediately by a throat chop to Mindbender's throat. Billy squeezed the trigger twice shooting both Crimson Guards in the back. Noah took the other Crimson Guards revolver and shot the two assistants. He looked at Billy and nodded.  
"I had to think fast he was going to kill you-" Billy spit out till Noah waved him quiet.  
"Don't sweat it little brother, explain later. Keep your gun on the Commander." Noah instructed. He grabbed Mindbender and forced him to the computers.  
"Erase it all. All sources and copies." Noah ordered. Mindbender did it but complained about his work the whole time. Finally, Mindbender lifted his hands off the keyboard.  
"It's done, I double checked everything. How are you back? How?" Mindbender questioned.  
"Isn't it obvious my moronic doctor, my son has betrayed me." Commander said as he recovered from Noah's kick.  
"The scanner, he switched the memory drives." Mindbender realized.

Noah scanned the computer quickly, he grinned and the placed the gun to Mindbender's head and squeezed. Blood splattered all over the computer. Commander nodded his head and he looked back and forth between Billy and Noah.  
"How unpoetic, how unoriginal. You think you are the hero. Rescuing my son from me. Killing the evil king, assassinating me in quiet. Well I hope this sits well in your heart William, I hope the guilt festers like cancer. I have always taken care of you. I have always been your father." Commander defiantly spoke.  
"My father died the day you put on that mask, I thought he came back once but no. You showed your true self after the first Civil War at the tanker." Billy said as he raised the gun then he lowered it when he couldn't pull the trigger. His hands were shaking. Noah saw the victory in Commander's eyes and kicked him again to the floor. Then pinned him down by stepping on his chest. He reached down and stole Commander's hooded mask from his face.

Commander began to scream and beg. He tried to claw and fight to get it back, but Noah pistol whipped him back down then cocked the hammer of the pistol.  
"This mask is who you are, like Billy said the old you died the day this was born. No one has seen your face, no one knows your name. No one will know you died." Noah said calmly as he pulled the trigger. Billy gasped for a moment then steeled himself. His father laid dead on the floor.  
They stood quiet for a few moments. Finally, Noah snapped out of it.  
"That felt good, you ready to start our new life? How's the escape plan?" Noah asked.  
"It's over, finally. I'm making it up as we go." Billy answered.  
"Alright I got an idea. But we gotta move. Those gun shots are sure to draw some attention." Noah looked around.  
"We are at Mindbender's private lab, the only ones here are techs, a personal unit of Crimson Guards that travel with him all the time. The others are sleeping. Plus, a decent number of BATs waiting for orders. We came in on the Night Raven." Billy said.  
"Oh we got this. Now help me." Noah said grinning.

The alarm sounded off from the lab, as Billy rushed out with Noah limping dressed in Cobra Commander's uniform, hood and all. The Crimson Guards began to scramble and rush over.  
"Snake Eyes is here, he already killed Mindbender and everyone else in the room. We need to get my father to safety, we need to get to the Night Raven. If Snake Eyes is here, then Storm Shadow must be as well." Billy shouted in a panic. The Crimson Guards rushed through the halls protecting them from a false threat. There was no time for questions. If you wanted to lock down a Cobra base there was no faster way, then to claim a Snake Eyes sighting. They reached the Night Raven with ease and boarded. Billy looked and saw the Strato-Viper was missing. Noah smirked, "I can fly it, let's go before he gets back."

They strapped in, and didn't look to see if the Crimson Guards were clear and took off. That was the last time any Cobra agent saw Cobra Commander. A half hour after takeoff Billy kicked back and asked, "So what's the plan now that we are free?"  
"We're going to hit a few safe houses to gather supplies then find a small town and settle down, you'll actually go to High school and I'll get a job. I do gotta say a thank you to the Commander." Noah answered.  
"Why?" Billy asked.  
"Cause now I got a family. A real honest to god family. Paid for in blood, who says vengeance isn't sweet." Noah said grinning.

Two months later at the PIT, the Joe command team sat around a table watching multiple screens with Joe's reporting in from around the world. Each one reporting on anarchy in all known Cobra bases. Hawk stood, and turned off the TV screens.  
"So, it appears Cobra can't catch a break. After the second Civil War, they were fractured. Now rumor says Cobra Commander is dead, some say missing. There is talk that Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow raided a private Cobra lab and killed him. That is untrue. Get your gloves and boots on, it's going to get messy to clean up but we seem to finally have kill shot." Hawk said proudly.  
"Jaye you got letter." Mainframe said poking his head in the room. Hawk waved him forward. He handed her the letter. The others continued talking as she opened it.

Dear Alison,  
Hey that's not weird anymore. I did it, I got my vengeance. Commander is dead. Thank you for everything. I'd invite you here but being a Joe is who you are. Even when we were out on our quest, you were still the Joe. Don't lose that. It's one of the things I love about you. Don't worry about me, I technically have a half-brother in Cobra Commander's son Billy. Let Storm Shadow know he's finally free. We are seeking quiet lives. See you again one day.  
Yours  
Prince of Cobra

"Hawk, confirmation the king is dead. Long live the Princes." Jaye smiled as she tucked the letter in her shirt.  
"Are the Princes a threat?" Duke asked.  
"No, just seeking a quiet life." Jaye said. Hawk and nodded and the others followed and turned back to their maps. Jaye leaned back, "One day Noah. One day."

 **It was interesting at the end, I almost opted to continue but I got another story burning and Noah had his run, it was a blast to write. I will miss him, I may go back to him again. But for now, I will let him enjoy his peace. Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.  
-D Walk **


End file.
